Family Truth
by Lilian evers
Summary: In The summer Harry is by the Dursley’s. One afternoon an owl delivered a letter to Harry that change’s everything. His world is turning up side down, can he believe the people who are close to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **

In The summer Harry is by the Dursley's.  
One afternoon an owl delivered a letter to Harry that change's everything.  
His world is turning up side down, can he believe the people who are close to him?

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Chapter One:**

On Wednesday afternoon Harry sat on his bed, reading a letter that was brought to him.

_**How could this happen? Why telling him now and not earlier?**_

Harry didn't believe anything the letter said.

They always told him that his parents where Lily and James Potter.  
That he looked so much like his father, that he could go on as his fathers twin brother.  
He was always told that Lily and James loved him.

Maybe it wasn't always like this, maybe it was not the truth and they did not love him truly as he was always told about.

_**The names!, **_

It could not be the truth, they where not his birthparents, it just couldn't be.

There was only one thing he could do, write a letter to Remus.

Remus would probably now the whole truth and tell him al about it.

He really hoped Remus could assure him, that this was not a cruelly joke or something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An house elf saw Hedwig and brought her to his master.

The elf knocked on the living room door and hoped that his master would be there.

"Master, I have an unknown owl with a letter here" said the little elf.

In side Remus, Severus, Lucius and Draco al sat on the couch by the hearth fire.

They stopped talking with each other and they al went quiet.

" Thank you, bring the owl to me" said Lucius calm.

The house elf walked in and the snowy owl fled to Remus.

"That is not by any chance the owl of potter ?" asked Severus shocked.

"Hedwig" said Remus and he petted her white feathers. He make the letter los of her claw and calmly began to read the letter.

Remus looked up a shocking look showing on his pale face.

"What was in the letter Remus?" asked Sirius.

Remus had the letter in his hand and began to speak loud and clearly.

_**Dear Remus,**_

_**How is everything going?**_

_**Remus the reason I road to you is..**_

_**I got a letter this morning that said that Lily and James are not my real parents.**_

_**Did you now this Remus? Did you now that they are not my real parents?**_

_**The names of my real parents where ok in it.**_

_**Now this is really my question Remus,**_

_**Are Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy my real birthparents?**_

_**Will you please write to me back soon?**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Your cub Harry **_

After the letter was read loud and clearly, everyone was shocked to the core.

And there hung a not so pleasant silence in the living room of the Malfoy Manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Poseida Lunar: **No, my story does not go about incest but about the friendship and brotherly  
love of Harry and Draco.

**Fifespice: **The one who told Harry about his birth parents occurs later in the story and then  
you find out why this person writes that letter to Harry.

**Animehphantom: **Thank you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 2**

After the long silence Remus looked at Sirius and just stared at him.

"Sirius is this true? Are Lily and James not his birthparents?" asked Remus still with a shocked face.

Sirius and Lucius where looking at each other and then Sirius stared at the floor for a minute or two.

Sirius twisted himself so that he could look at Remus.

"It is the truth Remus, Lily and James are not his parents. I gave birth to him and loved him, still do" said Sirius with a sad tone in his voice.

Draco walked over and gave Sirius a big hug.

Remus stood up and walked to window. He just stood there staring at the world outside.  
Everyone new that Remus was mad at Sirius.

"Remus calm down a little bit" said Severus and put a hand on Remus shoulder.

"**Calm down a little bit!, calm down a little bit!.** I have the right to be angry at Sirius, may I remind you that he lied al this time about this to me?!" said Remus with a very angry tone.

Sirius stood up and laid a hand on Remus shoulder but Remus withdrew himself.

"Remus I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but for I could tell you.. Lily and James kidnapped Harry" said Sirius with a soft voice.

"Al this time Sirius, you've known that Harry lived with Petunia and Vernon Dursley and yet you did nothing about it" said Remus with the same soft voice.

Severus walked from the window and sat on the couch with a soft sigh.

"Sirius and I couldn't do anything about it Remus. When Sirius was pregnant with Harry, he had a fight with James and Lily. They couldn't get used to the fact that there best friend was pregnant whereas it did not succeed with them. The fight was getting way out of hand and they wanted nothing to do with Sirius anymore" said Lucius calm.

Everyone was silent, they knew Lucius wanted to say more.

"There was also another reason....me" said Lucius.

Remus stared at Lucius.

"Why are you a reason Lucius?" asked Remus.

"Lily and James couldn't handle it that I was the father of the baby" said Lucius with emotions in his voice.

Severus gave Lucius and Sirius a big friendly hug and went to sit next to Draco on the couch.

Silence fell around the group of people and everyone just stared long at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got: **

**Fifespice:** Hey, I'm sorry that was my fault.

I forgot to mention Sirius when I said Remus, Lucius, Draco en Severus in the same  
place at chapter one.

**Animehphantom: **Sorry that it took me so long to update, but here is a new chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

"If I understand it right where Lily and James so jealous of Sirius, that they get in a fight. But James Family has always had a constant fight with the family of Lucius" said Remus and looks at Sirius and Lucius.

"Right, because of their family's James couldn't take it that I was in a relationship with Lucius and that he the father was of our child. James and I have not spoken to each other after that fight" said Sirius with a sad tone, tears rolled over his face.

Remus looked strange at Sirius.  
"But you said that you couldn't tell me because Harry was kidnapped" said Remus.

"I discovered that Harry was kidnapped, Remus" said Severus.

"How?, how did you discovered it Severus?" asked Remus in disbelief.

Severus changed looks with Lucius and Sirius.

"The day that Harry disappeared, I visited James and Lily because Sirius, Lucius and Draco where over the edge, but I promised them that I should do anything that i could do to bring Harry back to them" said Severus.

"And?" asked Remus.

"I knew of the fight, Lucius told me about it. I knew if James wanted something he would do anything that he can to get it. Because of that I visited James and Lily to look if they were at home. Lily opened the door and thought that I came for her. She told with pride that she had a baby in her house. I was surprised and asked her how. I knew she could not have a child" said Severus and let the information sink in.

After a few minutes he continued with his tale.

"She told me she found the baby and showed the baby to me. The baby looked almost the same as James and had the eyes of Lily, but I noticed that something was wrong. Something wasn't right because I could see that a curse was placed on the baby. I asked Lily when she had found the baby. She told me it was the same day when Harry disappeared, two weeks after his birth, the 14th of Augusts" said Severus with a sad and calm voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got: **

**Sabaku no Sable: **Thank you

**Animehphantom: **Thank you

**NelliGirl:** Thank you

**sexy Seren:** Thank you, sorry that it took me so long to update.

**I'm Not Who U Think I'm Myself:** Thank you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4**

"I asked Lily where she found the baby, she took me aside and said that the baby was from Sirius en that James kidnapped Harry" said Severus.

"I was shocked, but Lily said that they adopted him right after James told her and that it would become difficult for Sirius to take Harry back" said Severus in a calm voice.

There was a silence all over the place and everyone took a sip of their drink.  
You could only hear the nasty wind from the outside for a few minutes.

"James kidnapped Harry, then they adopted him so that it would become difficult for Lucius and Sirius to take Harry back. But then Lily and James where murdered and Harry was brought to Lily´s sister Petunia Dursley. Sirius took off after Peter and because of that he landed himself in Azkaban. Lucius only tried to get Sirius out of Azkaban" said Remus.

"That´s right, I did everything that I could do to get Sirius out of Azkaban. But they wouldn´t listen to me. When that didn´t work, I began to do anything that I could to take Harry back. The ministry wanted nothing to with it, because they only saw me as a deatheather" said Lucius and embraced Sirius.

"Everything is a little clear to me now. I go write a letter to Harry and tell him that I come pick him up" said Remus and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat in the garden, a few more minutes and then he was finished.  
The flowerbeds of Aunt Petunia saw already much better out than this morning.  
Harry stood up and swept his feet before he got inside of the house.  
He washed his hands and made a slice of bread with cheese for himself.  
When he was done he walked out of the kitchen and walked to his room.  
He sat on his bed and saw that Hedwig was back with a letter.

Harry stood up, closed the window and caught the letter.  
Hedwig flew to her cage and sipped at the water.  
Harry petted Hedwig and went to sit down on his bed.  
He still had the letter in his hand, he could see that is was from Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

Thanks for all the reactions.

**Chapter 5:**

Harry began to read the letter of Remus.

_Dear Cub,_

_Everything is fine with me._

_Harry, I'm so glad that you told me this.  
No, I'm really sorry Harry but I didn't no about it._

_Cub, when I got your letter, I was with Severus, Sirius, Lucius and Draco at Malfoy Manor.  
Right after I read it, I asked them if it was true._

_I was so angry at Sirius that he hadn't told me this.  
I was his best friend after all._

_They told me that it is the truth, that they really are your parents.  
They want, if you want to, of course… come to the Malfoy Manor.  
Then you could __improve the contact between you three and Draco, and come to love each other as family._

_Cub, I come pick you up tonight at 5 o'clock.  
Be sure that you have packed all of your things and Hedwig._

_Don't worry cub,  
Leave your Aunt and Uncle over to me._

_With Love,  
Remus_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Fifespice:** You get to know soon who sent that letter to Harry.

**ams71080:** I know it's short, but it will get longer.

**Thank you to all from who I got a reaction from**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6**

When Harry was finished reading the letter he was shocked.  
Shocked because Remus didn't know and that he only find it out when he asked them about it.

Harry didn't know what to think.  
I must find a way to know who send that letter to me, but the question is how?

"What would Ron and Hermione think about this Hedwig?" asked Harry.  
He knew how they would react.  
_  
Ron would like the most people hate me to guts. He would hate me because of Lucius and Draco. He thinks about the Family feud between the family's._

_Hermione was another matter altogether. He hoped that she would stay whit him, that she __would support him with everything what happened. She wouldn't be friends with Draco from the start, but that also applies to me. She would scream at Sirius for a bit, as she accepted it._

Harry laughed a bit. The idea only.

_What of the others? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told him that he was as a son to them._

_But what if they know? Would it be the same? And Fred, George, Ginny?_  
Harry didn't know.

Harry stood up and walked over to Hedwig. He caressed her feathers for a bit.  
After a while he twisted and stared at the letter from Remus.  
Remus said he would pick him up around 5 o'clock.

Harry opened his coffer and begin packing.

After a couple of hours, harry stared at his clock. It was a few minutes to 5. Remus could be here any moment now.

After a few minutes you could hear the bell ring. Harry ran down the stairs to the front door and opened it.

"Remus" said Harry softly and hugged him.  
"Cub, have you packed? Then we could go" said Remus.

Harry let go of Remus and walked upstairs to get his stuff.  
When he got down stairs he put his stuff on the ground.

Remus stared at Aunt Petunia when she walked in sight.  
"I come back for you and you're family, count on it" said Remus.

Remus picked Harry's stuff up and held Harry close.  
Then he apparated to Malfoy Manner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Makurayami **Ookami: Thank you**  
lesphinx: ** Yes, Draco and Harry are twins, but that will be explained further later on in the story.**  
Elektra107: **Thank you**  
NelliGirl: **Thank you**  
ams71080: **Thank you**  
Cyiusblack: **Thank you

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

In the mean time, you could find Lucius and Sirius sitting on the couch.  
Draco walked back and forth, that really didn't help his parents.

"Lucius, Sirius, calm down, calm down!, Harry doesn't come here to see you faint" said Severus.

"We know that Severus, but it is so exciting" said Sirius.  
A few minutes later Remus walked in with Harry.

Remus puts Harry's stuff down and looked around the room.

"Remus, you did get Harry!" said Severus.  
"Yes, he did, if it was a good idea" said Harry back.

"Of course it was an good idea, Harry" said Sirius and wanted to hug Harry.  
Harry took a step back and said "Don't touch me".  
Severus and Remus looked at each other, they knew that the up comings weeks would be long.

"Harry, we are just happy that you are here. We want to discuss so many things with you" said Lucius with a calm voice.

"O, really? What have we to discuss then?....Maybe the truth or maybe my past?" asked Harry angry.

"Yes, indeed" said Sirius.

"Well, than I'm sorry, because you have nothing to do with it" said Harry still angry.  
"But Harry, we are your family" said Draco with a cool voice.

"O, you really meant it? How long do I know that? I now have a father, who has tried to kill me many times, but all the time he knew who i really was. Then I have a brother who made my school life a living hell until now. Do you find that a family?" snarled Harry.

"Harry…" said Sirius with a soft voice.

"No" said Harry who was still angry.

"Enough!, this is enough for today" called Remus.

"Let's all go to bed, it was a demolishing day for all of us" said Severus and he looked at everybody in the room.

Everybody walked out of the room under the strict watch of Severus.  
Then at last Severus himself, also left the room for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Makurayami Ookami:** Thank you  
**animeangel088**, **cyiusblack, :** Thank you, i hope this is worth the long wait  
**NelliGirl: **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter then.: Thank you  
**Chakahlah**: Thank you  
**ams71080:** Thank you

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

The next day everyone slept out except Harry. Harry was busy with his stuff when he saw his photo album. He picked it up and looked through a few pages.  
He stopped at a picture from him, Ron and Hermione, after a few minutes he laid the photo album on his desk.

"Harry, are you coming with me?" asked an voice.  
Harry looked up and saw Remus standing there.

"Is it time for breakfast then?" asked Harry with a soft voice.  
"Yes, it is, I show you the way" said Remus and Harry walked next to him to the diner room.

When Harry walked in, he saw that Lucius, Draco, Severus and Sirius where already there.  
Harry turned around to see Remus and asked "must it really?"  
Remus pushed Harry forward and said "go on!".

Harry sat at the table an began to eat. A few minutes later he was full and he played with his food.  
"Are you done eating Harry?" asked Sirius.  
"No" said Harry strong.

"Harry, did you have a nice holiday?" asked Sirius so that he could have a talk with Harry.  
"You have nothing to do with it, remember?" said Harry back.

Severus coughed a little and everyone looked at him.

"Are you alright, Sev?" asked Draco.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Harry they are trying to have a conversation with you" said Severus with a cool voice.

Harry looked around him and saw the faces of Sirius, Lucius and Draco.

"What do they want to know still? They already know everything, right?"said Harry to Severus.

"Harry, we want to know you better, we want to know who you are, that it just will be like the old days when you where a small child" said Lucius soft.

There was a silence in the room.

Harry walked over to the window and looked outside.

"There is one thing I don't understand, one little thing" said Harry and still looked out the window.

"What is it then, Harry? We can explain it to you" said Lucius.

"This not, you can't explain this, only Sirius can. But maybe he also can't do it" said Harry soft when he turned around.

"Of course i can explain it Harry, if you just say what it is" said Sirius hopeful.

"When i was younger, i hoped that my parents or somebody else would come and get me, take me away from my Aunt and Uncle, taking me away from the hell. After three years of hoping, I couldn't hope anymore, my hope was gone.  
Day after day I was loosing a little bit of hope until it wasn't there anymore. I thought that nobody loved me, because if they did love me they would have come and rescued me. I began to think that Uncle Vernon was right. That nobody wanted me because I was a freak" said Harry in a soft tone.

"Harry…." said Sirius.

"I cried every night, but for that I received a slap in my face. On my eleven birthday, more and more owls began to arrive at the house.  
The letters where for me, but i didn't see any of the letters. Uncle Vernon threw them in the fireplace or torn them in pieces.  
That didn't matter to me, because my so long lost hope was coming back to me.  
Somebody wanted me or else they wouldn't sent these letters" said Harry soft.

"Oh, Harry" said Remus soft and hugged Harry.  
Harry hugged Remus back.

After a few minutes Harry stepped back and walked to the window.

"Then I was going to Hogwarts and I made new friends, nobody could take them from me even Dudley couldn't. We where there for each other whatever happened.  
Then came a period where i was warned for a mass murderer that was after me. I met this mass murderer, he was different then what I thought him to be. He told me that he was my godfather and that he missed me.  
The same men thought I would want to remain by my Aunt and Uncle, and protected us against Remus" said Harry, turned back and stared at Sirius.

"But, that same men asked me a life changing question, ''Harry would you like living with me?''.  
Do you remember that Sirius? Do you still remember that you asked me that?" said Harry with tears in his eyes.

There was a deathly silence, nobody wanted to talk out loud.  
They all waited for the answer from Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:  
**  
**cyiusblack: **Thank you  
**  
****Serpent's Den:** Firstthing first, I don't mind at all that you ask so much questions, I like it because you set me about thinking how the story will go on. But now here are your answers:

**1.**Narcissa does not exist in this story.  
**2.**Draco was not told about it, because Lucius and Sirius do not want to give him false hope. They were scared for Harry's reaction to this all.  
**3.**Because Lily and James couldn't have a child themselves and they where jealous of Sirius and Lucius.  
**4**.The answer for this question will be answered in this chapter.  
**5.** This story is set in fourth year.  
**6.** From now on ill hope to update this story everyday or every two days.

**animeangel088:** Thank you  
**Makurayami Ookami:** Thank you  
**NelliGirl: **Thank you  
**ams71080:** Thank you  
**Chakahlah:** Thank you  
**GoodPiperRavenclaw:** Thank you

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

"Harry, I still know that day very well, how could I forget it? Said Sirius sad.

"Why didn't you take me? Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you let me go back to the Dursleys, to the hell?" asked Harry and tears rolled out of his eyes.

"Harry, If I could then I would have done it, with all of my heart. We hadn't much time , I couldn't tell you everything. I, no we knew that if we told you , Dumbledore would have come and tell you that you shouldn't believe us." said Sirius soft.

"We knew if Dumbledore knew about this, that he would do everything in his power to keep you from us. We let you go back because we were speaking with the minister. We told him that you where better off by us and that you where by your aunt and uncle only because of Dumbledore. " said Sirius again with a soft voice.

"We had him so far that he believed us but Dumbledore intervened again. Really Harry, we did everything we could do!" said Sirius in tears.

"Why did the minister nothing then?" asked Harry soft.

"Dumbledore has a seat in the wizarding mot and because of that he had much power in the ministry. He threatened Fudge, if he would place you by his parents, then he could go seek another job and fudge didn't want that to happen, he still wanted to be the minister." said Severus and stared at Harry.

"But….." said Harry soft and he looked around the room.

Remus stood up and hugged Harry.  
Tears rolled over his face.  
They stood there together in each other arms, comforting arms.  
Everyone saw that this information came hard down on Harry.

After a while Remus let Harry over to the couch and they sat down on it.

That afternoon as someone came, they would be met with a dead silence all over the place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hours came a house elf in the room to let them know that dinner was ready.

Everyone stood up and walked over to the dinner table where they all sat down again.  
When they all had food on their plate before them, they looked at each other.

"Are you feeling well Harry?" asked Lucius.

"Yeah, a little bit, I still can't understand it" said Harry soft and begin eating.

"We understand Harry, when we first heard about it, let just say that all of us couldn't understand it" said Sirius soft.

Everyone was done eating and stood up.  
They didn't go over to the sofa's but where going outside.

"What a beautiful garden" said Harry when he looked around him.

The garden was big and all over the place stood different kind of plants.  
In one corner of the garden stood a big waterfall with a lot of rocks around it.

"Thank you, we want to keep it this way, the garden" said Draco.

Harry looked at the rocks before him and stared out of place.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry said nothing for a moment.  
Remus walked to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
Harry turned around and looked at Draco.

"What?" said Draco calm when Harry still looked at him.

Harry walked forward and stopped right for Draco's nose.  
He stuck out his hand to Draco.  
Draco stared at the hand before him and back to Harry.

"Draco, I still have to get used to the idea that I have parents and a brother now, but i want to try it. I warn you now, I can't forget and forgive everything that's happened between us at once. But i want to try it." said Harry with a strong but calm voice.

Everyone was still, they hadn't except this to happen.

"Do you want this to?" asked Harry with a question in his voice.

Draco caught Harry's hand and looked at him.

"Of course, I want to try it to." said Draco with a soft voice.

Draco and Harry walked over to the waterfall and began to talk with each other.  
The four adults watched them together still shocked at what happened.

They watched each other for wile until Severus said

"This is not what I excepted, I thought that it would last longer before Harry would take this step" said Severus still surprised.

"You aren't the only one who taught that Severus, but so to see its going well over there" said Remus while he watched Harry and Draco.

The rest of the evening the four adults watched Harry and Draco together.

When it began to rain, everyone went inside and a little bit later to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** All the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine. There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Makurayami Ookami:** Thank you  
**animeangel088:** Thank you  
**cyiusblack:** Thank you  
**GoodPiperRavenclaw:** Thank you  
**ams71080:** Thank you  
**Chakahlah:** Thank you  
**NelliGirl:** Thank you  
**Serpent's Den: **You're welcome

**The next chapter will be longer than this one  
****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

When they were sure that everyone laid in bed, they stepped in their own bedroom.

"Wonderful, this is a good start, darling" said Lucius soft to Sirius who came out of the bathroom with wet hair.

Sirius walked over to Lucius and kissed him. He ten dried his hair and pulled a boxer short on.

"Hopefully, but let it rest for now. My thoughts are on something else right now" said Sirius and go's to lay in bed.

"What are you thinking of?" said Lucius and turned his body to Sirius.

"Of you, my darling" said Sirius.  
Lucius moved forward until he could give a kiss to Sirius.

After they kissed each other a few times more they lay in each other arms.  
When Lucius heard Sirius snore, he looked at Sirius and saw that he was sleeping.  
He gave Sirius a kiss on his forehead and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Remus walked to the library and looked inside.  
He saw Severus sitting in a chair and go's to sit in the chair opposite Severus.

"You still awake, Severus?" asked Remus.

Severus looked up from his book he was reading and said "Can't I better ask the question at you?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was only thinking" said Remus soft.  
"And you?" asked Remus.

"I'm not tired and I suddenly remembered that I should look some things up" said Severus calm.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and they laughed together.

"Who are we fooling?" said Remus with a smile on his face.

"Dobby?" called Severus.

Dobby stood a few minutes later for him with a question in his eyes.

"Dobby, can you make to cups of warm milk?" asked Severus soft.  
"Of course, master" said Dobby and he was gone.

A few minutes later Dobby came back with two cups of warm milk and placed them on the table.  
After that Dobby was gone again.

"Here!, With this we fall in sleep in no time" said Remus and gave a cup of warm milk to Severus.

When they were finished, they stood up and walked out of the room.  
In the hall they wished each other good night and they walked to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Cyiusblack: Thank you and i will update again tomorrow.**

**GoodPiperRavenclaw: Thank you, i hope that this chapter will be longer than the last one.**

**ams71080 and Chakahlah: Thank you**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11**

The next day Harry and Draco where up early.

It was a beautiful day. The sun shined on the waterfall so that it glittered.  
Harry and Draco walked to a stool and sat down.  
They were enjoying the weather and the smells coming from the flowers.

After an hour of two, Draco changed his position and looked at Harry.

"Harry, I have a question. Why are you in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin?" asked Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry back.

"Now, the last few days i noticed something about you. I saw that you are more of Slytherin than a Gryffindor" said Draco and stared at the waterfall.

It was still for a few moments, they listened to the rattling of water on the rocks.  
Harry stood up and walked over to a rock and go's to sit on it.  
Harry stared at Draco, thinking of what he could say to him.

"When I was sorted, just like the rest of the students in our year, i only knew that Lily and James Potter where my parents" said Harry soft.

"I was happy that i made a friend, a real friend and then i met you. Hagrid and Ron said to me all the time that Slytherin was a bad house and i just heard about Voldemort" said Harry soft and looked at the water.

"After all that was said to me i asked the sorting head to place me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin" said Harry and looked at Draco.

It was still for a few moments and Draco looked at Harry with a shocked face.

"You try to tell me that the head wanted to place you in Slytherin?" asked Draco with a soft voice.

"Draco, if I'm going to ask our parents if i can be resorted, than i will be placed in Slytherin. I will be placed in Slytherin because of all the things i have been going trough. You can bet on it" said Harry and was going to sit next to Draco again.

"Do you want that to happen Harry?" asked Draco soft.

"To be placed in Slytherin, you mean?" asked Harry back.

"Yes, if that is going to happen" said Draco again.

"I don't know, what do i have in Gryffindor, if my friends are turning their back on me" said Harry.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. But weeks I have been thinking how Ron and Hermione would react at this and it's not going to be good" said Harry and stared at Draco.

"Wouldn't it be time to tell them about it then? Then you would know for sure" said Draco.

"You just want me to be in pain, aren't you?" asked Harry and stared at the ground below him.

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry. He kneeled before Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder, with his other hand he pulled his chin up.

Harry moved away but Draco hold him tight so that he couldn't move..

"No, Harry, no, I don't want you to be in pain. I mean, if you tell them about it, you would know right away how they really are and you wouldn't be so unsure. Even if it caused you a lot of pain" said Draco soft and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I understand it, Draco, I don't blame you" said Harry soft.

Draco hugged Harry tight and they hold each other for a few minutes.

"Harry, you are family now, you are my little brother. I will always be there for you, whatever happens, Always" said Draco soft.

Harry hugged Draco really tight and said: "Thank you Draco, I will always be there for you to".


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Cyiusblack:** Thank you  
**animeangel088:** Thank you  
**Sayomi Mayako: **Thank you**  
NelliGirl and Rainbow2007:** Thank you  
**GoodPiperRavenclaw:** Thank you  
**Chakahlah:** Thank you

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12**

They all sat outside for lunch in the garden.

"Sirius, is it okay if i go visit the Weasly's?" asked Harry.

Sirius looked at Harry and then at Lucius.

"You want to tell them, isn't it?" asked Sirius and he looked at Harry again.

"Yes, I want to tell them in person. I want to how Ron and Hermione will react at it" said Harry soft and stared at Sirius.

"Sirius, let him go, the Weasly's are like family to him" said Remus soft.

"I let you go visit them, but if anything happens, you are to come right back. Understand?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked at Draco and said "Thank you, Sirius".

"When do you want to go, Harry?" asked Lucius.

Harry thought about it and said "This afternoon, if I may, then it is done with".

"Of course" said Lucius and he starts to eat the last food that was on his plate.

A little while later Harry and Draco stood up together and walked over to the fireplace.  
They stared at each other for a few minutes and Draco walked over till he stood in front of Harry. Then he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what I said to you" said Draco soft and let go of Harry.

"I know Draco" staid Harry and stepped in the fireplace where he called "The Burrow".

Draco walked back to his parents and uncles, when Harry arrived at The Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Weasly family sat at the dinner table in their kitchen when the fireplace turned green and Harry stepped out of it.

"Harry, my dear boy!, What a surprise" said Mrs. Weasly who stood up and hugged him tightly. The others stood up and hugged him to.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

The only thing that Harry said was "Talking".

"Do you want something to eat dear?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"No, thank you, I've just had my lunch" said Harry with a smile on his face to Mrs. Weasly.

"It doesn't matter, son" said Mr. Weasly.

There was a silence that hung in the kitchen for a few minutes.

"I want to talk with all of you, if it can?, that would be fair for everyone" said Harry soft.

"But of course, Harry" said Mr. Weasly and everyone walked to the living room.

When everyone sat down, Hermione asked soft "Harry, weren't you with your Aunt and Uncle this summer?"

"You asked the right question, to begin with, Hermione" said Harry.

"For that I begin to talk, I want to make sure that you don't interrupt me and wait with firing questions at me when i'm done. All right?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Harry" said Fred or George.

Harry took a deep breath and began.

"When I was with my Aunt and Uncle, I got a letter from someone without a name on it. The letter told me that Lily and James aren't my real birthparents" said Harry soft.

"But if they aren't your birthparents, who is?" asked Ginny shocked.

"Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black are" said Harry with a soft voice and waited for a reaction.

"That can't be true" said Hermione shocked.

"I didn't believe what the letter said, thus I send Hedwig of with a letter for Remus. Remus was by my parents when he got the letter. He asked them if it was true" said Harry soft.

"Lily and James couldn't have a baby themselves and were jealous of Sirius when he got pregnant. They had a big fight and didn't want anything to do with each other again, ever. Since then they haven't talked with each other again" said Harry and he took a deep breath.

"Why had they a fight?" asked Bill soft.

"About the pregnancy and my other father Lucius. James couldn't have it that Sirius was in a relationship with Lucius and also carried a child of him" said Harry soft.

"Two weeks after I was born, Sirius couldn't find me in my room. I disappeared. They had talked to Professor Snape about me missing and he said he would do anything that he could to find me and return me to them. On the same date when I disappeared, Lily and James had a child. Lily told Severus that James had stolen me, but that they adopted me" said Harry with a sad voice.

"But then it would be difficult for Lucius and Sirius to take you back" said Mr. Weasly shocked.

"That's right" said Harry.

"I was placed by the Dursleys when James and Lily where murdered. My dad Sirius was taken to Azkaban and my father Lucius did all what he could do to get him out. When it didn't work he did all that he could do to have me back" said Harry.

"Hah, that didn't work to because he was and is a deatheather" said Ron.

Harry stared sad and angry at Ron.

"That didn't work, because he was a deatheather. When Sirius escaped out of Azkaban in our third year, they began talking with the minister, again. They had him almost so far that he believed them, but Dumbledore came in the picture. He threatened Fudge and said that he could go find another job if he went through with it" said Harry and again took a deep breath.

Silence hung in the room for a few minutes, and nobody had the courage to talk.

"Fudge didn't want that to happen and that's the reason he did nothing about it. Is it Harry?" asked Percy after a few minutes.

"Sadly, you are right Percy" said Harry soft.

George stared at Harry and hugged him.

"Did you spend the last couple of weeks with them?" asked George.

"Yes, we are trying to reinforce the link between us" said Harry soft and looked at George.

Then he saw the angry looks of Ron and Hermione.

"Traitor!, You are a son and brother of two deadeathers then" said Ron furious.

"Draco isn't a deadeather Ron!" said Harry with a strong voice. "Lucius also isn't a deadeather".

"Harry, did you forget all the things he did to us?" said Hermione also furious.

"Listen now, Ron, Hermione. I didn't chose my parents or brother. It's hurting me so much to know the truth this way. I was angry no furious for a while, but they told me everything. They told me the truth" said Harry furious.

"Harry, do you really believe what they say, Potter" said Ron angry.

"Yes, I believe them. You two know how much I wanted a real family, parents or a brother. You're family took me in, they cared for me and loved me. They are as family for me, Ron!. And that will never change but now I have that family that I wanted so much. Be happy for me" said Harry with a strong and angry voice.

"I do not have to be happy for this family you have! It is clear that you are going to be a deadeather to!" said Ron with a furious voice.

"Harry, you didn't answer my question" said Hermione.

There was a deathly silence and everyone including Harry took a deep breath.

"For the last time Ron, Lucius and Draco aren't deadeathers. I am not going to be a deadeather. Is that clear to you? And Hermione I didn't forget your question" said Harry again with a strong voice.

"You did forget it" said Hermione angry.

"No I didn't. No I didn't forget what he has done to us, but I also didn't forget what we have done to him. I gave Draco my hand/ friendship because we want to know each other. We both said that we couldn't just forgive and forget, but we want to try it" said Harry with a calm voice.

"We want nothing more to do with you, traitor!" said Ron furious and slapped Harry in the face. Then he walked out of the room with Hermione on his side.

There was a silence.  
Harry stared at the rest of the family, when he reached with one hand the side of his hurting face.  
Slowly he let his hand fall next to his body.

"Do you think of it the same way Ron does?, do you also want nothing to do with me anymore?" asked Harry soft.

Charlie and Fred stood up and hugged Harry tightly.  
After awhile they let go of him and took a step back.

"Harry, I think, no, I know for sure that Fred and I are speaking on the behalf of the whole family as we say that you still are welcomed here with open arms, always. We don't turn our backs to you" said Charlie soft.

"Right, and I know for sure that I am right as I speak on behalf of my brothers and little sister, that Ron isn't our little or big brother anymore" said Fred angry.

"But…" said Harry soft.

"No buts, Harry. A Weasly do not beats his best friend in the face and do not turn there back on him only because said persons parents and brother!, We don't want to be family of a person that does all of those things" said George and stood next to Fred.

"And you?" asked Harry and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

"Harry, my boy, you are and always be a son of us, all is it not by blood" said Mr. Weasly and hugged Harry.

"Do you mean that? Really?" asked Harry.

"We mean it Harry. You are a son for us and that always will be, whatever happens" said Mrs. Weasly.

Harry was speechless.

"And Ron then?" asked Harry soft.

"Ron?, we will speak to him, Harry. His behavior doesn't please us. You heard what the others said" said Mr. Weasly.

"I….that's right" said Harry with a soft voice.

Everyone hugged Harry and nice words to him.

Mrs. Weasly looks at Harry's face and treated it.

After an hour talking with each other, Harry leaves for Malfoy Manner.

"Greet your parents and brother for us and ask when we may visit you" said Ginny to Harry and hugged him.

"I'll do it, see you next time" said Harry and shouted 'Malfoy Manner'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Cyiusblack, Rainbow2007, Sayomi Mayako, Chakahlah, GoodPiperRavenclaw, Jd Midnight:** Thank you

**Njferrell: **No, i decided that those two big happenings won't be in this story. I haven't decided yet on pairings for Draco and Harry. I will think about your proposal and let you know if I use them.

**Phantombrick:** Hermione was angry at Harry because she couldn't believe that Harry would chose his father and brother over them. I'm sorry if I didn't describe it good in the last chapter.

**animeangel088:** Thank you and sorry for the long wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13

That evening Harry arrived at Malfoy Manner. He walked out of the room to seek his parents.

When he walked through the hall, he saw Severus coming.

"Harry, how did it go?" asked Severus soft.

"Where are my parents, Severus?" asked Harry soft.

"Come with me, they are still outside with the rest" said Severus and walked away.

Harry saw his parents when he walked outside. He walked to them and go's to sit in a chair.  
Everyone looked at Harry and waited till he said something.  
They saw the tears in his eyes and asked themselves if they should begin about it.

They didn't have to say anything because Harry said: "They aren't my friends anymore".

"What!" asked Severus soft and calm.

Harry had a bad time to say it aloud again.

"They…are not my friends….anymore" said Harry and a lonely tear fell over his face.

"What happened back there?" asked Sirius and looked at Harry.

"I said that I wanted to talk with the whole family, because otherwise it wasn't fair to the others" said Harry.

"Did you tell them everything?" asked Lucius at his son.

"Yes, I told them everything. They asked a few questions and I answered them at once. But Ron and Hermione" said Harry soft.

"What is it with Ron and Hermione?" asked Remus soft, he and the others could see that this was very painful for Harry.

But for Harry could say something about it, said Draco it all for him.

"They reacted the way you expected it they would do, is that right Harry?" asked Draco.

Harry stared at Draco and Draco knew enough.

"I was right then" said Draco soft and hugged Harry.

Harry cried it out on Draco's shoulder.  
Draco said soft and nice words to Harry to calm him. After a few minutes Harry let go and began again.

"I hoped that they wouldn't react like this, but I should have known better" said Harry soft.

"Harry, this isn't your fault, you couldn't do anything about it" said Draco soft and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know Draco, but" said Harry soft.

"How did they react, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Ron called me a traitor and said that I would be a deatheather to" said Harry.

"He said that he couldn't be happy for me because i have a father and brother that are deadeathers now. I said that i never in my life would be a deatheather and that my father and brother aren't deadeathers" said Harry soft and stared at Lucius.

"Ron didn't want to believe that, did he?" said Lucius calm to Harry.

"No, Ron didn't want to believe that, how many times I said it. For him I always be a traitor" said Harry soft.

"And Hermione, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione?, oh Hermione was furious alright. She asked if I had forget what you have done to us all, Draco" said Harry soft and again he stared at Draco.

Draco stared for a few moments at Harry.  
Then he stared at someone else and asked: "What did you say to her, Harry?".

Harry looked at the table and said: "I said that id didn't forget it. She didn't want to believe that and said that I did forget it. I said no, I didn't forget it, but I also didn't forget what we did to Draco" said Harry soft.

"And?" asked Draco calm.

"Then I said to her that we both have said to each other that we couldn't forgive and forget that fast, but that we wanted to try to be friends" said Harry with a strong voice.

"They didn't like that, did they?" asked Draco again.

"That's right, Ron slapped me in the face for that and said that they want nothing to do with me anymore" said Harry and waited for a reaction.

"What!, He slapped you?, I'll have him" said Draco furious and stood up.

"Draco, what are you going to do?" asked Severus calm.

"I'll go to him and say that he has no right to touch my brother!" said Draco furious and walked away.

Harry also stood up and runs after Draco.  
He wasn't inside the house yet when Harry stopped him. Harry grabbed is arm and pulled him back to the table.

Draco jerked away and walked a bit forwards.  
Harry grabbed his arm again, but then a little bit stronger.

"What!" said Draco to Harry.

"Draco, don't do it, you mean it well, but don't do it, please!" said Harry strict.

"Why not?" asked Draco.

"Because I don't want you to be in trouble because of me" said Harry hard.

"Harry, little brother, I'll do everything for you, you know that right?" asked Draco soft.

"I know that Draco, big brother and that's sweet of you, but that isn't needed!" said Harry and hugged Draco strong.

"Boys, do you want to drink something?" asked Severus after a few minutes.

Harry and Draco let go of each other and sat at the table.

"Of course, Severus!" said the both of them at the said at the same time.

When they had finished their drinks, they were going to play a game with the others, to take their mind of from some things.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**animeangel088: **Thank you**  
: **Thank you**  
trax: **Thank you**  
adenoide: **Thank you**  
Njferrell: **Thank you**  
Sayomi Mayako: **Thank you**  
Cyiusblack: **Thank you**  
Chakahlah: **Thank you**  
GoodPiperRavenclaw: **Thank you

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14

After playing games with the others, asked Sirius an question.

"How did the others react, Harry?".

"I'm welcome there. Molly and Arthur said that to, even if i weren't their son by blood, I'm always welcome" said Harry and took a sip of his drink.

"I thought so" said Remus with a smile.

"And their other sons and daughter?" asked Lucius soft.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny want nothing to do with Ron anymore. For them, he is not a little brother or big brother anymore. But you didn't want to know that, is it Father?" asked Harry with a smile.

Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Remus and Draco where shocked from the fact that Harry called Lucius Father.

"What?, I'll will call you Dad to Sirius, if you want to" said Harry with a bigger smile on his face.

"Harry, what?. Oh, of course you may call us that, gladly even" said Sirius after he was over the shock and looked at Lucius.

"Of course, Harry!, gladly even, my son" said Lucius and looked at Harry with a smile.

"Nice, than we have settled that" said Harry and hugged his parents.

Draco started to yawn and hugged Harry to.

"Draco, maybe you need to go to bed and fast" said Harry with a laugh.

"Oh, and you don't have to go to bed?, my little brother?" asked Draco with a laugh and blew on Harry's abdomen.

"Mercy…..Mercy, hahaha, we both need to go to bed, haha" said Harry with a laugh.

They walked to their parents, hugged them and said goodbyes to the others.

"Goodnight boys" said Remus and the boys walked inside.

After a few minutes, the two boys laid in their own bed in their room.  
They laid there head on the pillow and where sleeping fast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, Harry, Draco and the rest of the family where in the living room.

Lucius and Sirius where sitting on the loveseat, Severus and Remus on the bank, Draco for the fireplace and Harry sat on the windowsill.

It rained hard outside, you could hear the rain fall on the window.  
The fireplace was burning and gave nice warmth in the room.

"Harry, your Father and I thought about next school year…." said Sirius soft.

"About in which house you want to be in, but we think that you can make the choice yourself" said Lucius and looked at Harry.

"I think that is better for me to decide to" said Harry.

"Have you any idea, Harry?" asked Lucius again.

"I was thinking that Slytherin would be better for me" said Harry and looked at everyone.

"Why, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Do not take it bad, Dad, Remus. But why should i still want to be in Gryffindor if everyone out of that house hates me" said Harry.

"How come hate, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"What do you think?, Ron and Hermione have by this time talked to everyone and said that i have gone dark" said Harry soft.

Everyone was silent for few minutes.

"Not everybody is going to hate you, Harry. Think of Neville, Fred and George" said Severus soft.

"Yes, but that would be it" said Harry.

"You don't know that, Harry" said Remus.

"I think it will be, but are we going to do something fun?" asked Harry.

Remus picked up some stuff and they were going to play games as cards, chess or dominos.

After hours of playing together, asked Remus a question at Harry.

"Harry, do you know the person that send you the letter about your parents, yet?".

"No, I haven't thought about it. But know i think I'm going to send that person a letter in the hope that he or she send an answer back" said Harry.

"Do you think that will help?" asked Draco.

"I hope so, because know that Remus asked me about it, i became curious as to who it is" said Harry with hope in his voice.

"Now that you are talking about it, are we becoming curious to. Maybe it is someone that we know very well" asked Sirius at loud.

"Maybe" said Lucius and looked around the room.

"When are we going to Diagonally for school stuff?" asked Draco for a change of subject.

"This week, Draco. If you two are fine with it, Severus, Remus?" asked Lucius.

"That is fine, Lucius. Because i'm in need of new potion ingredients" said Severus for him and Remus.

"Great!!" said Harry and they were of talking with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Sayomi Mayako: **Thank you for your reaction.

**Cyiusblack:** Thank you

**ams71080:** Thank you

**GoodPiperRavenclaw: **Thank you, and yes you will know it soon.

**This chapter is short, I know. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15

While the others were still in the living room, Severus and Remus walked unseen away.

After a few minutes walk they arrived at the library and were going inside.  
Severus switched the fire place on and sat at the chair next to Remus.

"Spill!" said Severus after a while and looked at Remus.

Remus stared at the fire place and took a deep breath.

"Harry lived up a little bit in the short time that he is here, isn't Severus?, he is a lot happier than first and more spontaneous" said Remus soft.

"But, there comes a but?" said Severus.

"But, if this person that send Harry that letter, if he or she have something bad in their senses, what then, Severus?" asked Remus soft.

"That is possible, but we don't know that. We will know that, when we know who he or she is" said Severus soft.

There was a deadly silence for a few minutes, were in the two of them said nothing for a while.

"I have to do something, Severus!" said Remus with strong voice.

Severus stood up and was going to sit next to Remus. He gripped Remus hand and asked "What are yougoing to do, Remus?".

"Something, I have to know for myself who it is, before Harry knows it" said Remus soft.

"Remus!" said Severus hard.

Remus stared right in the eyes of Severus: "I must do something Sev, I couldn't stand it if my cub suffers again. I couldn't stand it, i have to do something, Sev!" said Remus with a gentle but strong voice.

Severus saw all the emotions that played in Remus eyes. The sadness, fear, love but mostly anger. He knew what this meant for Remus.

"And therefore, you want to send a letter to that person, Remus? Do you think that he or she will answer to that?" asked Severus soft and stared at Remus.

"Maybe or maybe not. I don't know, i must begin with something!"said Remus soft.

"You don't have to do it alone. I shall be there for you and support you. Hell, I even help you!" said Severus with a strong voice.

Remus looked shocked and stared at Severus.

"Do you mean it, Sev?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I meant it. In the short time that Harry is here, I've open up a bit to him and care for him. But I care for you to and I don't let you do this all alone" said Severus soft.

Remus hugged Severus and gave him a kiss on his lips.  
Severus was shocked but kissed Remus back and they stopped until they needed the air around them.

Severus took a few steps back and stared shocked at Remus.

"Remus….."said Severus soft out of breath.

"I care for you to, Severus" said Remus as only explanation and kissed Severus again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**Thank you all for your reactions and I know it is a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I promise!!!**

**Sorry for the long wait but my Word Office didn't want to react the way I wanted it to, I will update soon with the next chapter!.**

****

**Chapter 16**

Molly Weasly was cooking her dinner when the whole family and Hermione came in.  
When everybody sat down, she put the plates on the table and everyone began to eat.

"Delicious as always, darling!" said Arthur to Molly.

"Thank you" said Molly and she began to eat again.

"How do you think Harry is doing?" whispered Fred to George so that Ron wouldn't hear him.

But that was with falls hope, because Ron had heard him say it.

"What do you care how it goes with him?" asked Ron with a angry voice.

Fred looked around the room and said "I do care very much for him".

"I hate you!, Do you know that?" said Ron loud.

"Ronald!" whispered Ginny and looked angry at him.

"What?, It is the truth" said Ron with an angry face.

"Yeah, yeah Ron, it is becoming a bit old. You hate me, when do you think of something else?" said Fred with a question in his voice.

"When you and the others will see that Harry is a bad person" said Ron with a angry face.

Everyone at the table was smart enough to keep their mouth shut, but Hermione not, she had to say something about it.

"You have to admit that Ron is right Fred" said Hermione.

"What!?, I don't have to do anything and especially not for you!" said Fred mad.

"It is worse enough that you have almost got the whole of Gryffindor on your side, but that shall not happen with everyone" said Fred and stared at Ron.

"Ah, Neville is just stupid and crazy and that's why he supports Potter" said Ron whit a calm voice.

"It is great that Neville supports Harry, but Neville isn't the only one" said Fred.

"Who else is stupid enough to support Potter?" asked Hermione angry.

"What do you think of: Dean, Katie and Patil" said Fred.

There was a thick silence that hung in the room.

"Yes, but they are mudbloods" said Hermione loud.

"Hermione, do i have to remind you, that you are a mudblood yourself?" asked Fred.

"What shall you're parents think of you if they heard how you talk about people, who are the same as you?" asked Fred again.

"I'm not like the other people!" said Hermione angry.

"No?, you are not special because you are the favorite person of Dumbledore or that you are smart" said Fred angry again.

"How dare you talk like that about her" said Ron mad.

"Because it is the truth and it is the same for you" said Fred.

George thinks it is enough for now and he wants it to be quiet.

"Ron, Fred, it is enough now. Could we please eat in peace for a little while?" asked George.

"I think so, but one more thing Ron. If you are in trouble you don't have to come to me for help" said Fred and starts to play with his food.

"Okay" said Ron and he was still for the rest of the meal.

Everyone at their meal, but they weren't hungry anymore.  
After a few minutes everybody stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Only Molly and Arthur stayed behind to talk together and to clean the dishes.

"I hope that everything is alright with Harry" said Molly with a soft voice.

"It is Molly, I'm sure of it" said Arthur soft.

"Hopefully the atmosphere will change here quickly" said Molly with hope in her voice.

"Maybe, but it shall take a while for that to happen" said Arthur and he took a deep breath.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

Thank you all for your reactions, I'm sorry that it took so long. I'll be posting soon again.

****

**Chapter 17**

"Draco, leave Harry alone" said Blaise with a smile on his face.

It was a sunny afternoon and everyone was outside.  
Draco smiled, his best friends came to visit him. He couldn't remember the last visit.  
He was happy that they had fun with Harry, he was scared that they didn't like him when they met him for the first time.  
They only knew him with the weasel and the know it all on his side.

"What, can't i even play with him now?" asked Draco.

"Of course you can, but let us do something else now" said Pansy.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Draco and stared at her.

"Well, let's enjoy the sun for a while" said Patty and looked at the sun.

Harry laughed and sat down on the grass.

The others sat on a rock of on the grass.

"It is a beautiful day today" said Harry soft.

"Yeah" said Vince.

"And do you want to get back to school?" asked Greg.

"Of course, I'm happy that we are together then" said Patty and stared at everyone.

"We will see how it works out. I will be resorted, what will the rest of the school say?" said Harry .

"It is going to be all right, Harry. Don't worry about it" said Draco and stared at Harry.

"Hmm" said Harry.

"Who will be the new teacher Defense against The Dark Arts?" asked Vince aloud and stared at the others.

Harry and the others turned around and saw Remus standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus had stood there for a while looking at all of the children. He was amazed that they got along so well after such a short time.  
But they needed to be friends, well Harry needed it.

He knew that the school wasn't going to react that well on the news.  
He even was afraid how the students would react about his comeback because of his werewolf thing and his beginning of a relationship with Severus.

"That will be me" said Remus still caught up in his thoughts .

When Harry hugged him, he came back to reality and hugged Harry back.

Harry and Remus let go of each other and Blaise said "You?".

"Yes, me. They gave me the job back because they couldn't find anyone else for it" said Remus soft.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes really, Harry" said and smiled at Harry.  
Harry stared at Remus and smiled back at him.

"So that Severus and i can watch your better. You can always come to one of us if there is something" said Remus.

"That's nice and we are going to do that" said Draco.

"Good" said Remus.

"What where you doing by the way?" asked Remus.

"Having fun, talking" said Patty and looked around her.

"Harry, Draco, I came to get you. We are going to Diagonally now" said Remus and looked at them.

"Okay" said Harry and Draco, they turned back to their friends to say goodbye.

"We talk to you soon okay?" said Draco and Harry, they hugged everyone, and they went to Remus.

"Come, we should go now" said Remus and walked inside.

Harry looked around him and saw that their parents weren't around anymore, Severus wasn't around to.

Remus saw Harry looking and said "Severus is in his lab, he is coming. You're parents already are in Diagonally".

Remus saw Severus walking to them when he said this.  
They were ready to go to Diagonally now.

When they stepped out of the fireplace, they were by Tom in the Leaky Couldron.  
They looked around them and saw few people eating and they saw Tom by the bar.

"School shopping, Remus?" asked Tom.

"Yes, for these two here" said Remus and looked at Draco and Harry.

"Then of you go, I shall not keep you longer than necessary then" said Tom and they walked away.

"Where are our parents?" asked Draco and looked at Remus.

"They will be at the book shop" said Remus.

They walked to the book shop and walked inside.  
They saw Severus by the potions books row and Lucius and Sirius where at the tone bank with all their school books.  
Remus walked in to another row for his lessons books.

Harry and Draco where left alone together, they looked around and walked to their fathers.

"Ah, there you are" said Sirius, when they were by them.

"Yes, and so to see are you finished" said Draco and looked at Lucius.

"Right, you two chose some books that you want and put it by the rest of it" said Lucius.

"Okay" said Draco and Harry and they walked away.  
They came back with each a set of books in their arms.

"Okay, let us pay your books and then go for your potions ingredients" said Sirius as Severus and Remus came walking to them.

When they paid for the books, they walked outside to buy the ingredients. Then they were off for the rest of their stuff and clothes.

When they were finished, they looked at each other.

"Why don't we go our own way for a while and then come back together after an hour at the Leaky Couldron" said Lucius and everyone was going there own way.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Draco.

Harry looked at Draco and said "I think i go visit Fred and George".

"Okay, see you over an hour" said Draco and he walked away.

Harry walked away till he was at the shop from Fred and George, he doubted a little bit, but he walked to the shop and opened the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had other things on my mind.

I'll explain now, My grandfather died four weeks ago and all this time I have been visiting my grandmother and she isn't that good either. She was giving some sleeping pills, because she couldn't sleep and now she haves days, some are better than the others. I still live at home by my parents and every day I support my mother, it hurt her and her brothers and sisters very hard, and they all try and support my Grandmother.

So I wanted to explain to all of you, why I didn't update my story for so long, but here is a new chapter and the next will be longer than this one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 18**

Fred and George heard someone open their shop door and walked to the front of their shop.  
When they saw that it was Harry, they hugged him both.

"Harry!" said Fred and George and they took a step back.

"Fred, George" said Harry soft.

"Harry, how are you?" asked Fred and again took a step back.

"I'm alright, and you?" asked Harry.

"Were alright, we fight constantly with Ron, but that doesn't matter to us" said George.

"How does it go with the shop?" asked Harry.

"Good, we are busy with some new products, like usually" said Fred and looked around the shop.

"It looks really nice" said Harry and looked at Fred and George.

"Thank you, Thank you very much, little brother" said Fred and George together with a smile on their faces.

"Haha, funny joke makers" said Harry with a smile on his face.

Fred and George looked at each other for a few minutes and then turned to look at Harry again.

"Harry, you do know that you can always come to us if there is something right?" asked Fred en George together.

"Thank you, that is sweet of you. You know that i will never forget that you two said that to me" said Harry serious.

Harry stared at the clock on the wall when he was done talking.

"Do you have to go?" asked Fred.

Harry nodded and said "I have agreed with my parents, Draco and Severus that i would be back at the same time as the others by the Leaky Couldron" said Harry and hugged Fred and George .

"Don't worry, we speak you soon again, don't we Fred?" asked George and looked at Fred.

"George is right Harry" said Fred and he hugged Harry again.

George hugged Harry also and Harry left the shop with a goodbye and a wave.  
After a few minutes, he was inside the Leaky Couldron and was seeking his parents.

"Harry!, we are here!" called Sirius hard.

Harry looked up and walked to the table where the others already sat at.

When Harry sat, Sirius asked "What did you do?".

"I've visited the animal shop for some owl treats and i walked around for a little bit after that" said Draco and looked at his parents.

"And what have you been doing Harry?" asked Severus.

"I visited Fred and George. We talked to each other for a bit, and looked at the store" said Harry soft and stared at the others.

Sirius, Lucius, Severus and Draco looked at each other and then looked back at Harry.

"We thought that you would do that" said Remus.

"Okay, so are we going home now or what?" asked Harry.

"Let's go home shall we, it was a long day, today" said Lucius and they all stood up.

When they got home, everyone was going to sit at the table for a dessert as dinner.  
When they were done, everyone did his own thing again.

Harry walked to his room and stored his stuff away.

When he was done, he walked over to his desk and go's to sit on the chair in front of it.

He pulled a peach of paper to him, and took his and feather and began to write.

_Dear Man or Woman,_

_I don't know who you are, but i want to find that out. But first i want to ask you an important question._

_Why did you send me that letter?, the letter about my real parents?, what did you want to reach with that?,_

_Did you hope that you could make my life more miserable than it already is or did you want to make it all better?,_

_Who are you?, What do you want from me?,_

_I really hope to get an answer to all my questions from you._

_Hope for an answer,_

_Harry James Potter _

When he was done writing, he walked over to Hedwig and attached the letter to her leg.

He walked over to the window, opened it and let Hedwig fly away.

Then he walked out of his room and went downstairs.

He went to the living room and sat on the couch.

Harry looked around the room and saw that the fireplace was on.

A while later, he saw that somebody was in the living room with him.

He looked around and saw his Father standing there.

Lucius walked to the other couch and sat on it.

"Father, you still awake?" asked Harry and looked at Lucius.

"Yes son, I'm still awake. But you still up?" asked Lucius and looked at Harry.

"Hmm, I wasn't tired yet" said Harry.

There was a silence for some time.

"Father, I…I writhed an letter to the person who send that letter to me. Are you mad?" asked Harry.

Lucius stood up and hugged Harry strong.  
He let go after a few minutes and looked at Harry.

"Harry, son, your Dad and I aren't mad about it. We know that you want to know who it is that send you that letter, and we want to know to" said Lucius gave Harry a kiss on his forehead.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes, really Harry!" said Lucius and they hugged each other again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**DarkAngel90111: **Draco and Harry are twins. Draco is only a few minutes older than Harry and Harry will take of the curse on him with the help of others. Harry will look more like Sirius but has the eyes and hair of Lucius.

Thanks to all of you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 19**

A few weeks later and it was the first day of September, meaning they would be off going to Hogwarts today.

Harry and Draco where in their own bedrooms packing their trunks. When they had packed everything, they walked to the living room for breakfast together.

Lucius and Sirius already where there when they walked in.

"So, are you two happy, to going back to school?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Dad, we look forward to it now. We are able to see our friends and Severus and Remus again now" said Draco and he looked at Harry.

"And you Harry?" asked Lucius.

"I look forward to it too, but i can't help it and think that it is the moment of truth now. I mean i will be introduced as a Malfoy and be resorted" said Harry soft and eat some of his food, then when he had eat it, he talked again.

"I am afraid of what the school would think of say about it and that i know that i must look out for Dumbledore" said Harry soft and looked at his parents.

Sirius and Lucius looked at each other and then they looked at Harry.

"Yes, but do not forget that Severus and Remus are there and they will always be there for you two. And you know that we are just an owl or fire call away from you if you need us" said Sirius and looked at his sons.

"We know that Dad, but.." said Draco and took a sip of his drink.

Lucius looked at the clock and said "Come boys, we must go now or else we are late and miss the train".

"We don't want that to happen" said Draco, stood up and walked outside with the rest.  
There they apparated to the king station.

When they arrived a few minutes later on the station, they walked after each other true the wall and they saw the Hogwarts Express.

Draco and Harry turned around and hugged their parents.

"Go now boys, and remember to write us" said Sirius.

"We don't forget to write to you, bye" said Harry and Draco together and they stepped on the train.

When they were on the train, they walked to an compartment and sat down.  
A few minutes later the door of the compartment was opened and in walked Blaise, Pansy, Vince and Greg.

"Hey guys, how are you?" asked Greg and sat down, so did the others.

"Great, and with you?" asked Harry.

"Couldn't be better" said Blaise, Patty and Vince together.

There were silent for a while and everyone did their own thing, once in a while talking to each other.

The candy car with the older lady came by and they bought some chocolate frogs and some other candy.

After a while the door of the compartment opened again and there stood Weasly and Granger.

Harry stood up and asked "What are you two doing here?".

"We taught that we should come and look how you were doing with the Deadth Eaters" said Ron and looked angry at Harry.

Harry stared for a moment at Ron and said " You see it, we had fun together until you two arrived".

"Are they your new friends Potter?" asked Hermione pissed.

"Better than you two Granger, and my name is Malfoy now and not Potter, can you remember that?" said Harry strong and angry.

Hermione and Ron remained where they stood angry, while the others looked on with shock on their faces.

"Are you still here?, move!, Get out now!, Weasly, Granger!" said Harry angry, he turned around and looked out of the window.

Harry heard the door closing with a bang behind him, a sign that they were gone. He looked around and sat down next to Draco.

Draco laid a hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you alright?".

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the others. He saw that they all whore an worried look on their faces and that all of them were shocked.

"Yeah, I'm alright now. Sorry that i shocked all of you. But i was so angry at them, who do they think that they are!, I mean i may seek new friends now that they turned their back on me…" said Harry soft and stared at the ground.

He didn't saw that the others looked at each other and then when they decided what to do, looking back at him.

Draco looked at Harry and tilted his face up.

"Harry, of course you may make new friends, don't let the two of them get at you. You know better than that and they did this to themselves, not you" said Draco and saw that the others agreed with him.  
He hugged Harry tight and they were playing games with the others after that.

The rest of the time was spend playing games and talking to each other. They had much fun with each other and no one could take that from them.

When the train slowed down, Pansy looks up and said "We must get changed, we are there soon", and she looked at the others when she left the compartment to change.

Everybody changed and sat down again, they talked to each other and when the train stopped, they took their trunks and walked outside.

They saw Hagrid calling for the new first years and they walked further to an carriage.  
When they all sat together in a carriage and they were moving to Hogwarts, they all saw that Harry became nervous.  
They saw the sweat forming.

Greg sat next to Harry, laid a hand on his shoulder and looked at Harry.

"It will be alright, Harry, don't be afraid, we are with you now " said Greg

"I know…but thank you" said Harry soft and looked out of the window.

He saw that they were moving to castle now.  
When they came to an halt, they stepped out and Draco looked at Harry.

"Are you ready?" asked Draco soft and looked worried.

Harry looked at the castle and took a deep breath.

"As ready as i ever will be" said Harry and they walked to the castle together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reviews I got:**

**minerdude:** I have my mind set on how i want Hermione to act around Harry about this. I'm  
sorry if this doesn't please you.  
**cyiusblack:** Thank you, sorry for the long wait.  
**GoodPiperRavenclaw:** Thank you very much!, i hope that you like this chapter as well.

**Chapter 20**

When they walked in, they saw Professor McGonagall coming over to them.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, if you want to walk with me then i bring you to the room where you must wait till you're name is called" said Professor McGonagall and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco with a scared face.

"Go Harry. It's alright, we are in the Great Hall and will be waiting for you there. We are here for you, you know that" said Draco loud and stared at Harry when he walked away with the Professor.

Blaise laid an hand on Draco's shoulder and said "Come Draco, as you just said to Harry, it will be all right. Now let's us go inside".

Together they walked inside and walked over to the Slytherin table, they sat in their usual seat and looked around the Hall.

When all the students where sat at the right house table, the doors of the Great Hall were opened and in walked Professor McGonagall with all the new first years.

In front of the teachers table stood an stool with the sorting hat. The mouth of the hat opened and begins to sing its song.  
When the hat was done singing his song, he was picked up by Professor McGonagall and she said the first name that stood on the list, that was held in her other hand.

"Samantha Aziza!" was called and an shy little girl with short brown hair walked up the steps to the stool. The hat was placed on her head the minute she sat down. The hat was silent for a few minutes and then called out loud "Ravenclaw".  
The little girl stood up and walked over to her new housemates.

The rest of the sorting was the same until the last of the new first years where sorted.  
Dumbledore stood up and looked at everyone for a few seconds.  
Then he said in an loud and clear voice  
"Welcome back for this new school year, everyone. Before we all start on an delicious feast, I have a few announcements to make. We have an student here in our mist, who wants to be resorted this year. Thus, I like to call forward… Harry James Potter. Harry, come to the front please".  
Dumbledore watched as the students began to whisper to each other.

A few minutes later and the doors to the Great Hall where opened with an loud bang, there in the opening stood none other than Harry James Potter. When Harry walked past the tables to the front where the stool stood, he could see that the whispers and stares of the student body got worse.  
Some of the students stared at him with open mouths and pointed with their fingers at him.  
Finally, Harry came to an hold in front of the stool and sat down on it. McGonagall was shocked but placed the sorting hat on Harry's head. Severus and Remus looked and nodded at each other, they had to hide their smiles for everyone could see it.

"_Ah, Here you are again Harry James Potter or must i say Malfoy?. Let's see, you have changed much since the last time you sat here. In an good way mind you, no Hufflepuff and an no to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor is an absolute no now. Calm now child, you're friends out Gryffindor are at you're side, they have you're back. But look out for Dumbledore, he can be dangerous….Better be __**Slytherin**__ then"_ said the hat.

Harry stood up and put the hat on the stool behind him, while he looked at Dumbledore the whole time.

"It is Malfoy now, Professor" said Harry, turned around and walked over to the Slytherin table.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:****  
Stabler 1983:** Thank you**  
YoruichiKittyCat16**: Thank you**  
cookyc:** Thank you. 1: Yes they did change his look back to his original look, but you'll read that in the upcoming chapters. 2: Yes, I'm giving back his real name.  
**StormyFireDragon: Thank you****  
****AliceCullen0629:** Thank you  
**xXStrawberryxCyanideXx:** Thank you. Here some answers to your questions.  
- Harry is the child of Sirius and Lucius.  
-Lucius was carrying Harry and Draco, but Draco came earlier than they expected and Harry took what longer than normal.  
- Sirius got arrested because James and Lily said nothing about the truth and they still hated Sirius.

**Chapter 21**

When Harry was at the table, he sat himself between Blaise and Draco. Draco hugged him and smiled at him.

"I said that it was going to be all right, didn't i?" said Draco and his smile got bigger.  
"Yes, you said so. Thank you" said Harry soft and he stared into the room.  
Everyone looked shocked to their core, he looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Neville, Fred and George, Ginny, Dean, Katie and Parvati smiling at him. He then looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna smiling at him.  
When he looked back at the Gryffindor table, he saw Ron and Hermione, they were looking mad, when they saw him looking.

He saw the rest of the student body whispering witch each other and saw them staring at him. He couldn't say that this didn't do anything to him, because it did, it did do something to him. But he was stronger than this, he didn't show his feelings to others.

Dumbledore stood up to say something and he got all of the attention back to him.  
"We have also got an teacher back that I'm sure you know. Please welcome back Professor Remus Lupin" said Dumbledore and clapped in his hands.

Remus stood up and all of the students clapped for him, he sat back down and talked to McGonagall and Snape.

The only thing Dumbledore had to say was "The feast" and the food came on the table.

Harry and his friends began eating and talked to each other. Harry looked at the teachers table and saw the faces of Remus and Severus, they smiled at him. He saw that Dumbledore was watching the students body and then he looked at him. When Harry saw the look on Dumbledore's face, he knew Dumbledore was angry at him.

Harry looked at his own table and was listening at the conversations of others. Harry tapped Draco on his shoulder and Draco turned around to look at him. "What is it, Harry?" asked Draco.  
"Look at Dumbledore, he's not happy Draco, he's furious" said Harry soft.

Draco looked at the teachers table to see what Harry saw. Dumbledore was indeed looking furious, he turned his face and looked at Harry again, he saw that Harry was scared.

Draco hugged Harry hard and whispered in his ear "Harry, it will be all right, there's nothing to be scared off. We tell this to Sev and Rem and see what they have to say about this, ok?. Calm down, were going to leave soon…I'm with you, nothing's going to happen ok?" and he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Draco and hugged him. "Ok, thank you, but i can't help it" said Harry soft.  
"I know, we are going to Remus soon ok?, it will be all right" said Draco and smiled encouraging.

"Really?" asked Harry. "Yes really, Harry" said Draco and they finished their meals.

A few minutes later and all off the students stood up and the Prefects where leading them to their common room.  
Harry and Draco walked with their classmates out of the Great Hall.

When they were outside, Draco took Harry's hand in his and they took the other way. They looked over their shoulders to see if they were followed and then began walking again.

After two stairs up and turning right, they finally stood still in front of an classroom.  
Draco let go of Harry and looked at him.  
"Harry, we are here. Let's walk inside and call Remus, he must be here" said Draco and he saw Harry nodding.

"Ok, come" said Harry and walked inside. Draco walked after him and stood still by Remus desk.

"Remus!" shouted Harry hard and looked around him.  
When nobody came Harry shouted again and sat down on an stool.

A few minutes later and Remus walked inside. "Harry, Draco what are you doing here?" asked Remus soft and hugged them.  
Draco and Harry looked at each other and then Draco said "We must talk to you, Rem".

Remus looked at Harry and Draco and then made a gesture so that they followed him.  
Remus walked over to an door, opened it and walked inside his office then he walked over to another door and opened it again.  
He turned around and let Draco and Harry in, after they walked in, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He placed an Silence charm on the door, so that nobody could hear them.

Remus looked at Draco and Harry and said "Sit down", he did the same thing.  
Harry looked around him and saw that Remus had his room nice decorated.  
The walls where light red and light brown. An coffee table stood between the chairs they were sitting on and on the walls hang a few portraits.  
Harry looked further and saw a few photos of him and Draco and a few photos of the whole family standing on the fireplace. There also stood an photo of him and Severus.  
An table with chairs stood in the diner room and a few flowers in vases stood on the table.

The floor was decorated with an thick warm carpet. There were three doors in the room, one led to Remus room, the other to the bathroom and the last room was for sleepovers.

Remus took an deep breath and asked "What's going on boys?".  
Draco looked at Remus and said "Harry said to me, that Dumbledore was looking furious at him".  
"Is that so, Harry?" asked Remus soft.  
"Yes" said Harry and took an breath, "He was angry Rem, so angry when he looked at me. I'm scared that he's planning to do something Rem, I'm scared".

Remus stood up and kneeled down for Harry, he lifted Harry's head up with his hand and looked at Harry.

"Harry, you don't have to be scared. I, Severus and Draco are here to look out for you and Draco's friends are here too, they want to help us" said Remus soft and took an deep breath.

"Really Harry and Draco it is good that you told me this. Severus and I can look out for you two" said Remus and looked at the two of them.

There was an silence and Draco looked at Remus.  
"Thank you, Remus. Harry and I should be going now, were already late as it is" said Draco and smiled at Remus.  
Remus, Harry and Draco stood up at the same time and Remus said "Go, you two. I'll see you two in the morning. Sweet Dreams" and let the two of them out in the hall way.

"See you tomorrow, Bye" said Harry and Draco together and they walked back to their common room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:**

**AliceCullen0629, YoruichiKittyCat16, cyiusblack, power of darkness, ej-83**: Thank you

**Shinigami: **Yes, Harry was a stolen child, but the prophecy still apply to him. Because when that happened Harry was at Lily and James house and Lily protected Harry while she still hated him but she couldn't let a baby die. Thus, Harry still got cursed and it backfired on Voldemort. I hope that this will explain it a bit, and if it doesn't you can always ask a question to me about it.

**Sorry for the long wait, I will update soon again.**

****

**Chapter 22**

When they were back in the common room, they saw that everyone was already in bed.  
Draco and Harry walked upstairs and walked over to their suite cases.

They took their nightclothes out and walked to the bathroom. When they were done, they walked back to their bed and closed their drawings.

"Good night, Draco" said Harry soft and laid down.  
"Goodnight, Harry" said Draco and he to laid down on his bed.

A few minutes later and they where a sleep.

The dorm room was decorated in an classy style. On the right side of the room stood three beds. The first one from the door belonged to Draco, the bed in the middle belonged to Harry and the last bed stood next to the wall and belonged to Blaise. On the left side also stood two beds, those beds belonged to Vince and Greg. Between the main door and Greg's bed was another door that led to the bathroom.  
Next to the beds stood an night table with a lamp on it. The floor was decorated with a tick green carpet.

The bathroom was nicely decorated. On one wall stood wash tables with a mirror above it. On the other side of the room stood the toilets. Right across the door where the showers placed.

Downstairs was the common room nicely and comfy decorated. Against the wall stood bookcases and in front of the fireplace stood a sofa with some chairs. On the other side of the room stood two tables with chairs against the wall, the students could make their homework on it. The floor of the common room was also decorated with a tick green carpet.

The next morning Harry was the first one up and he walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he came out of the bathroom. He saw that the others were up and that they took their stuff to the bathroom to get ready for the day. While the others were busy in the bathroom, Harry made his bed up and packed his schoolbag for the first school day. By the time he was done, the others were ready and came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Little brother. And are you ready for the first day?" asked Draco while he packed his schoolbag.  
"Good morning, Yes I'm ready" said Harry and walked out of the door with his schoolbag over his shoulder. Draco and the others walked after Harry out of the common room and to the Great hall.  
When they arrived at the Great Hall, they walked inside and to the Slytherin table.

"Good morning Pansy" said Harry when he sat down at the table.  
"Good morning boys, did you sleep well?" asked Pansy and looked at the boys.  
"Great Patty, and you?, Are you ready for the first day?" asked Harry and he looked at Patty while he at his breakfast.

"I slept as a rose Harry, and yes I'm ready for the first day. O look, there comes Professor Snape with our timetables" said Patty and she looked to the end of the table.

Patty was right because a few minutes later Professor Snape stood by them and give them their timetables.  
"Here you are, you're timetables" said Professor Snape and he walked away.  
Blaise, Draco, Harry, Patty, Vince and Greg picked up there timetables and looked at the others.  
Their timetables where almost the same but Draco and Blaise had one different class than the others, they had Ancient Runes while the others had Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh no, Potions with the Gryffindors" said Blaise and he let out a deep sigh while he stood up.  
Harry stood up and gave Blaise an tick on his shoulder and said "Come on Blaise, its always the same each year" and walked out of the Hall with Draco and walked to the Dungeons .  
When they arrived the door to the classroom was closed and so they waited. After a few minutes the Gryffindors came and they looked pissed at the Slytherins.

The door was opened and everyone walked in and sat on their one side of the class.  
Harry sat next to Blaise and Draco next to Patty.  
Everyone was talking when the door opened again and Professor Snape walked in. "Welcome back, I am surprised that some of you passed your exams and are here in this classroom again. This trimester we will work at some dangerous potions, thus prepare yourself" said Snape and looked at his students.  
Neville moved a little back when he was looked at. Severus moved around and moved his wand at the board. At once the recipe came on the board.  
Severus turned around so he could look at his students. The class was silent for a few minutes.  
"This is the potion that you are to make in the next two hours" said Severus. The students didn't move an inch.  
"What are you waiting for!, Start the potion!" said Severus and all the students stood up to walk over to the potions cabinet and came back with all of the ingredients in their arms, they laid it on their table and began on the potion.

Severus looked at his students while he sat at his desk. Then he stood up and he began to make a round.  
"Longbottom, don't at too much worms" said Severus with a strong voice and walked on.  
A few minutes later, he arrived at the table of Weasly and Granger. Severus looked at the potion of Weasly and said "Weasly, what's the meaning of this?".  
Ron looked up and said "It's a potion, Sir"  
"It does not look like a potion, Mr Weasly. You are to receive a zero for this" said Severus and waved his wand over the cauldron.  
"Clean your table and I wand an essay of 5 inch where you explain what went wrong. Ten points from Gryffindor" said Severus and walked away.  
You could hear all the Gryffindors complaining and some looked angry at Ron.

The Slytherins had trouble to held their laugh in and some failed at that.  
Snape walked on and came to a halt when he stood at the table of Harry and Blaise.  
Severus looked in their cauldron and saw that the potion was great but not perfect.  
"Go on, it could be more but it is better than the potion of Weasly" said Severus and he walked back to his desk.

When Severus sat behind his desk, the bell ring and the students brought their potions to him and walked out of the classroom.

The rest of the day was the same, by all of the classes was told what was expected from them this year and they got to do something. Finally it was time for dinner and they all sat at their table at the Great Hall.

"And how was your first day?" asked Draco at the others and looked at them.  
"Good, the funniest was in Potions with Professor Snape and Weasly" said Blaise an took an bite.  
"Yes, on one hand it was sad but is was also very funny" said Harry and they all at their dinner.  
When they were done, they all walked back to the common room and they sat there for some time talking to each other and making their homework.

After a while Harry yawned and said "Ok, I don't know what you guys do, but i'm going to bed" and he walked up the stairs to their dorm. When he was inside he walked over to his bed, changed, climbed in and was fast asleep before he hit his pillow.  
He didn't hear the others come up or that they were pulling there pajama's on and climbed in bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:  
**

**cyiusblack, Rainbow2007, AliceCullen0629, YoruichiKittyCat16:** Thank you

**Chapter 23**

Two weeks gone by since the first school day and everything was the same.  
Friday afternoon Harry was found under a tree by the lake. Harry had his homework laid out next to him and was busy writing a letter. The others where together at the quidditch pitch, so he was alone here, yet not really alone because Hedwig was with him.  
Harry looked at his letter and reread it one more time to see if he didn't forget anything important.

_Hello, Jules, Brian, Isa and the rest! I miss you so much._

I really am sorry that Timboektoe couldn't be this year, but so much has happened.  
I have parents and a brother and i was resorted in Slytherin. And to think of it that all this happened because someone sent me a mysterious letter.  
Really, there is so much I have to tell you guys. Take Ron and Hermione by sample, they turned their back on me and how they hate me now! There is so much going now, that i can't help to think sometimes if i can take it all.  
But enough about me, how are you? And how's Timboektoe?.  
O, i miss all of you so much, i want to see you guys so badly. But that's not going to happen for awhile, sadly. O, i forgot the time, its dinner time.  
Miss you and i hope to hear something soon from you.  
Take care and give them my greetings.

Love Harry

Harry nodded, he didn't forget anything. He picked up a chalk line and fastened the letter at Hedwig.  
Harry stared at Hedwig and petted her.  
"You know where you must take this to, Hedwig. To Jules and the others form Timboektoe" said Harry and petted Hedwig one more time before she flew away.  
Harry stared at Hedwig till he couldn't see her anymore, he turned around and picked up his stuff.

After dinner the group walked to the common room together.  
When they all sat, Harry asked "How did the training go?" and he looked at the fireplace.

"Yes, the training was good and you? How far are you with your homework?" asked Pansy and she looked at Harry.  
"I have one more essay to do and then i'm done" said Harry soft.  
Everyone laughed and when they were a bit calm again Draco asked "Do you have plans for the weekend?".

"No, not really. I will rest for a bit and i hope to get a letter from my friends" said Harry soft and he looked at the others.

"Friends?" asked Pansy. It was the first time they heard Harry speak of friends.  
"Yes, friends, my friends form Timboektoe" said Harry.  
"What is Timboektoe, Harry?" asked Greg.  
"Timboektoe is a camp-site in France. The parents of Isa and Kars bought the camp-site when the old owner couldn't do it anymore. The camp-site lies next to an flowing river and has an small beach. I, Isa, Kars, the parents and grandma of Isa and Kars, and the rest of my friends have given the camp-site a total different appearance and made it livable again. We are always thinking of new activities for the camp-site" said Harry soft.

Harry looked up and saw that the others were silent. "What wrong?" asked Harry after a few minutes when nobody said a thing.  
Vince shook his head and looked at Harry.  
"Nothing, there is nothing, Harry. I think that we were shocked about how you talk with such joy and pleasure about the camp-site" said Vince.

"Tell us, Harry. You have a lot of fun with your friends on the camp-site, that we could hear…. But how did you get there?, with your Aunt and Uncle or?" asked Greg and looked at Harry.

Everyone waited with tension at the answer from Harry. They were just like Greg curious about the answer.

Harry looked at the ground and took a deep breath, he looked up and said "Each summer my Aunt and Uncle took me and my nephew on vacation for a few weeks. Dumbledore new that we were gone because the charms on the house didn't do it then, but he didn't know where we were at least he hasn't found out yet. Everyone on Timboektoe is an wizard or witch. My friends are going to school at Beauxbatons and Madame Mallemour and the France Minister of the wizarding world there have placed some strong wards and some protecting spells on the camp-site. Professor Dumbledore can't find me on Timboektoe because of the spells that where placed" said Harry soft and he looked at the others.

After a few minutes was Blaise the one who had the courage to say something.

"Ok, let me set some things strait. You have friends at Timboektoe, Timboektoe is an camping-site in France and you're friends all go to school at Beauxbatons. Thus you're friends are wizards just like us.  
Madame Mallemour and the Minister have casted some strong wards and some protecting spells on Timboektoe to protect you and you're friends. Its good protected almost the same as Hogwarts i think?. Dumbledore knows that you're gone each year for a few weeks, but he doesn't know where you are. He only knows that the spells that were placed on your Ex Aunt and Uncle's house doesn't work anymore.  
Do I have everything now, Harry?" asked Blaise and he let out a deep sigh.  
Everyone looked at Harry now, they wanted to know if what Blaise said was right. Harry felt the others looking at him and let out a sigh. He looked at Blaise and said " You got it right, Blaise" and he looked at the ground.

"But Harry, did tread you different because of the others or what?" asked Draco and the others looked at Harry again. Harry looked up and looked at the others with a sigh.

"You have to understand that we stood there with three tents. One for Aunt and Uncle, one for Dudley and the last one, the smallest one was for me. In the tent of Aunt and Uncle was an kitchen, so it was named the head tent. Dudley and I were hanging around by day. Dudley by his parents and friends he made, and when i was done with the chores then i had to make sure that i wasn't anywhere near them. But i had to make sure that i was back right on time to make dinner for them and do the chores that's goes with it. If something went not right, they abused me just the same as at their home, but they made sure that happened in the tent so that nobody could see it happening" said Harry soft and he stared at the fire place.

There was a silence in the common room for a few minutes.  
After a while Harry began to talk again.

"But enough about me, again i hope to hear from them soon. What are you guys doing this weekend?" asked Harry at the others.  
The others shook their heads and looked at each other.

"I don't know yet, it is Hogsmeade weekend. I think i will be going" said Blaise.  
"Maybe is it an idea to go together to Hogsmeade? Then we could buy the things that we need and grab a lunch at The Three Broomsticks. After that we'll see what we do" said Pansy and looked hopeful at the guys.  
"Good idea, let's do this" said Draco and the others agreed with him.

"Good, let's say that we meet each other at half past nine tomorrow morning at the Great Hall. But is see you guys tomorrow, i'm of to bed. Good night" said Pansy and walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Alright, Pansy. Good night" said Vince and he yawned a bit.

"Let us follow Pansy's advice and go to bed. After all we need to stand up early" said Greg and he and the others walked up the stairs to their dorm room and walked to their beds.  
They changed and after a few minutes there was a dead silence in the room.  
Everybody was a sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:**

**adenoide: **Harry's name was Potter before, he didn't knew better. Harry is fourteen and his birthday is at 23th of August. Maybe I'll let Sirius do that…  
AliceCullen0629, YoruichiKittyCat16 and all the others who read my story Thank you!****

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update the next chapter. I have great news tough!, I will leave my parents house for my own apartment at the beginning of April. I've been busy with saving and gather things for my one home lately. I'm so excited!. But I assure you that the next chapter will be updated soon, really soon. 

**  
Chapter 24**

The next morning the alarm clock turned off early. The boys stood up and were making themselves ready for the day. When everyone was ready, they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning boys, you're right on time" said Pansy when she saw them coming into the room. "Pansy, we told you that we would be on time" said Blaise and they finished their breakfast fast.

When they were done, they walked out of the room and to the front door. There they saw Professor McGonagall and Filch watching the students. When they were outside and on their way to Hogsmeade Vince asked "Where shall we go to first?".  
"Let's go to Honey dukes first and then to Zonko's. After that we'll see" said Greg and the others nodded at that.

A few minutes later they all walked to Honey dukes and everyone spread out. Harry and Blaise walked to the same shelf and caught the stuff that they wanted. Greg and Vince where by another shelf and called the others to them.  
"What is it?" asked Blaise. "Look, try this!, It's new and tastes great!" said Greg and gave the others one to try.  
"Hmm, this is great. You're right Greg, Vince let's take some of this to" said Draco and everyone took some. They walked over to the counter and paid for all their stuff.

When they stood outside again Vince asked "Now to Zonko's right?". "Yes, now to Zonko's" said Pansy and the other s followed her to Zonko's. A little while later they stood outside again. "We all are going to be back at The Three Broomsticks at 2 o'clock and take a bite" said Harry. "That's ok" said Draco and the others walked off.

"What are you going to do Har?" asked Draco and looked at Harry. "I don't know, I think i'm going to walk for a bit and you?" asked Harry and he looked back at Draco. "I'll visit some stores" said Draco.  
"All right, I'll see you later than" said Harry and he watched Draco till he was out of sight.

Then Harry began his walking. He looked at the shop windows while he walked, he saw a lot of beautiful things but also a lot of awful things. His feet leaded him till he stood still. He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up. He saw the Shreaking Shack before him and he stared at it for awhile.  
After a while Harry jumped and looked around him. He waved his wand to see what time it was and he saw that is was almost 2 o'clock. He looked one more time at The Shreaking Shack and then walked away to The Three Broomsticks.

He got inside and looked around him. When he saw his friends at a table in the corner he walked to it and sat down next to Blaise.  
"So what have you guys been doing?" asked Vince and looked at the others. "Oh, I walked into some shops and looked at some new items" said Draco and he ordered butterbeers for him and the others when Madame Rosmerta walked by their table.  
Madame Rosmerta walked back and put their drinks on the table. Harry took a sip and said "I walked along the shops and looked at the windows. I finished my walk by the Shreaking Shack and was there for some time".  
"What have you been doing?" asked Draco at the others and took a sip of his butterbeer. "We bought some stuff we needed and walked around" said Greg and he too took an sip of his drink.

"Do you think that Granger is happy with Weasly?" asked Pansy suddenly. The others looked shocked and Blaise asked "Where did that come from?".  
"Now, I thought about just now. I don't think she is, because he's in a lot of detentions lately" said Pansy and looked at the others. "No, you're right. It seems that it will only get worse, but hey… he's doing it to himself" said Vince and took a sip. "Yes, because she wants to be the star of the school. I think that she isn't happy with Ron at all now" said Harry and laughed hard. The others laughed hard to and took a sip of their butterbeers.

"Are you looking forward to Halloween?" asked Greg and he finished his butterbeer. "Yes, the feast and the ball are going to be great this year" said Pansy soft.  
"Oh, it's already time to go back to the castle" said Blaise who looked at his watch. The others stood up and they all paid for their butterbeer. After that they walked out and began walking back to the castle.

When they were in the Great Hall, they walked over to their table and they began eating their dinner. After a few minutes the doors opened again and Ron and Hermione walked inside. When they sat at their table, they began to talk to the others immediately. Draco tapped Blaise on his shoulder and said "Their planning something, with their mysterious talking" and the two of them looked at the Gryffindor table.  
Before Blaise could look at the Gryffindor table, the Gryffindors looked at them and laughed hard. "Yes, they are up to something and it isn't good" said Blaise and he finished his diner.

When the others where finished, they all stood up and walked back to their common room. Once inside everyone seated themselves on the sofa's before the fireplace and they began talking again.  
"We need to watch Granger and Weasley carefully. Their planning something that's bad" said Blaise and he looked at the others.  
"Yes, you're right. But let's go to bed now, we'll talk about it again tomorrow" said Harry and he walked to the dorms.

When Harry was done with changing, he sat on his bed and laid down. He touched his pillow and fell asleep right away. So he didn't hear the others come up and hear what they were saying to each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:  
****AliceCullen0629, Flying Chrissy, cyiusblack: Thank you****  
  
****Chapter 25  
**

The next morning after breakfast, you could find the friends seated by the fireplace in the common room. "Granger and Weasly are dangerous. We need to make sure that we don't let anything personal slip to them. They are probably waiting for that so they can tell it to Dumbledore" said Harry who came right to the point.

"Right, but that also applies for the people they are friendly with. But not the people we know we can trust. Pay attention to that" said Draco and he looked at the others. "We know that. If we do not trust something or someone, we could go to Remus and Severus so they could do something more about it" said Pansy soft.  
"Shall we do something else before lunch?" asked Vince and he looked at the others. "All right, let's check our homework one more time" said Greg and the others began to work immediately.

Vince looked up after a few hours and said "Let's stop, we are done with this and it is time for lunch". After a few minutes they put their stuff away and they were in the Great Hall for lunch. They sat on their table and began to eat. "Hmm, this tastes great" said Greg and he took some more.

After a few minutes an owl came flying to their table. The owl landed for Harry and they saw an little brown owl. Harry took the letter and gave the owl something to eat, after that the owl flew away. Harry stared at the letter in his hands and looked at it briefly. "Who's that letter from, Har?" asked Pansy and she looked at him.  
"The letter is from Dad" said Harry soft and he looked at the others. "Are you going to read it now or later?" asked Pansy and she took a sip of her drink.  
"I'll read it later when were back in the common room, so that nobody who isn't wanted can read it" said Harry and he folded up the letter and tucked it away. "That's probably the right decision, because Dumbledore is staring at you" said Vince and he looked at the head table. "Shall we go to the lake?, it is beautiful weather outside" said Harry and he looked at the others. "That's a good idea" said Pansy and they all finished their lunch.

When they were done, they stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Once there, they walked outside and they began walking to the lake. When they were by their destination they all sat down under the big tree. "You were right Harry, it is beautiful weather for this time of the year" said Pansy and she looked around her. "I want to know what Dad's letter said" said Draco and looked at Harry. "Me too, but we'll find that out later" said Harry and he looked at the lake. They sat there for five hours and talked to each other. Vince stood up and stretched his legs. Greg laughed and said "Muscle pain, Vince?". "Yeah, a little" said Vince and he continued to stand. "In fact, it is not so bad idea" said Blaise and he stood up. Pansy laughed and said "We need to stand up also, so that we can go to the Great Hall for dinner". The others stood up and together they walked to the Great Hall.  
When they sat down at their table, they began to eat their dinner and when they were finished, they walked back to the common room.  
Everyone sat down in front of the fireplace and Harry took the letter out of his pocket.  
"_**Dear Harry and Draco,  
How are you?, Are you two nice to Remus and Severus?,  
I don't doubt that you two are nice to them. If you have problems, you can write us or go to Remus and Sev. Do you understand that?, I wanted to wish you a happy Halloween and that we are expecting you two home at Christmas.  
How are you two doing in your classes?, Let us know something….**_

Greetings and lots of love from your loving Dad" said Harry aloud and looked at Draco.  
"That's interesting, ahem. Let's send a letter back immediately" said Draco with a big smile on his face and he took an parchment and feather.  
"_**Hey Dad,  
Everything is all right with us and our classes. About the homework, Pansy and Harry are taking care of that. Their on our backs so that we finish it on time. We understood it, Crystal clear. We've already been to Remus but you know that all ready, I think. Thank you, Father let you decorate the house again didn't he?. I wish Harry could see it, but you'll take pictures of it for him?. Our friends are giving you well wishes. We'll see you again at Christmas,**_

_**Love Draco and Harry**_" Harry looked over Draco's shoulder at the letter and nodded.

"So, this will be enough for now" said Draco and he folded the letter up. "Are you going to send it now or tomorrow?" asked Blaise at Draco and looked at him.  
"I'll do it tomorrow before breakfast begins" said Draco and he tucked the letter away.

The next morning Draco was found in the owlery early. When he had sent the letter, he turned around and walked to the Great Hall. There he sat down next to Blaise and said "Good morning" to the others. After they were done, they walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. When the door opened, they walked inside and sat down at the tables.

Remus walked inside after a few minutes and sat down on his desk. He looked at the students and called their names. "Good morning class, Today were doing something different, so your books can stay in your book bags and all you need is your wand. You already heard with which creature were going to work today" said Remus and he looked around.

The creature Remus was speaking of, made a loud sound which was coming from the closet. The sound got louder and louder with each 'Thun,Thunk,'.  
Hermione put her hand up and said "A Boggart, Professor. But we've done that all ready?". "That's right, you've already covered that, but i wanted to see how much you progressed" said Remus and smiled. "So book bags, tables and chairs on the side. Then we can begin" said Remus and helped the students. When that was done the students made an line and stood still.

"Ok, You know the spell, Riddikulus. Think about something happy" said Remus and stood aside when he opened the closed. The first student stepped forward and called 'Riddikulus'. The Boggart changed into a snake with a pink tie on his tale. The next stepped forward and it continued this way till they came by Ron.  
Ron stepped forward and The Boggart changed into a big spider. He hesitated a few moments and then called 'Riddikulus'. This time, the spider's legs were tied up and yellow ties where everywhere.

Then Hermione stepped forward and her Boggart changed into Harry. Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe it, but they saw it right in front of their own eyes. Hermione called 'Riddikulus', The Boggart changed and Harry got long pink hair and a t-shirt with balloons on it.

Hermione walked to the back of the room and looked shocked at Ron. She then looked at Harry and her face changed in a scared face. She felt arms around her belly and felt that Ron hugged her close. The next student stepped forward and called the spell but nobody was looking at that. Everyone looked at Hermione and Harry.  
Harry looked shocked to, he didn't expect this. His friends pulled him aside and they stood around him, protecting him. They all were shocked including Remus. Remus shook his head and said in a loud voice "All right, class is cancel, Everyone out, out NOW!".

All the students walked out of the door and the only ones who still where in the classroom was Ron. Hermione, Remus and Harry and his friends.  
Harry looked at Hermione shocked and asked a simple "Why?".  
Before a shocked Hermione could say something , Ron took her arm and pulled her out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:  
****AliceCullen0629, TLD110166, cyiusblack: Thank you  
ej-83:** No she's not pregnant.  
**Sorry for the long wait!, So much has happened, I live on my one now for almost two months…the past few months where stressful and I had no more inspiration left. But now I've got new inspiration and i can finally go further with my story. So Sorry for the long wait!****  
**

**Chapter 26**

There was a great silence in the classroom and suddenly Harry fell to the ground. Tears rolled down his face.

Draco was within a second by Harry's side en kneeled down in front of him. He hugged Harry and let him cry out on his shoulder. After fifteen minutes, Harry tilted his head up and swept his tears away.  
Draco looked at him and helped his little brother up. Harry stood trembling on his feet and asked "Why?".

Draco looked at the others and said "I don't know, Harry". Harry looked around him while trying not to cry. Harry took a deep breath and said "I don't get it, I don't understand, I knew they hated me and left me, but this!".

There was a silence. "This means that Hermione is scared of me…. I thought she knew me better than that" said Harry and sat on a chair. Remus walked over to the others and then to Harry. "Harry, I cannot imagined how you feel right now, because this has never happened to me. But I can say that you must not worry about this and…." said Remus and he didn't know what to say anymore.

Blaise walked over to Harry and laid a hand on Remus shoulder. "What Remus mend to say is….. is that you leave Hermione behind. I know it's difficult, but you must try it. They aren't worth it, Harry" said Blaise and cast a penetrating look at Harry.

Harry stood up and hugged Blaise and Remus, after that he looked at the others. "I know and thank you. I'm happy that I still got all of you" said Harry and he walked with the others out of the classroom.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the Great Hall. Harry looked around and saw the Gryffindors talking with each other. He looked at the others and said "Their talking about what happened".

"Let them Harry, after a few days, they talk about something else" said Pansy and ate her food.  
A few minutes later an owl came flying to their table and landed for Harry. Harry took the letter and gave the owl something to eat. After the owl was done, he flew away again.

"Who is it, Harry?" asked Vince and he looked at the letter. Harry opened the letter and without answering , began to laugh.

"_Dear Harry!,  
We miss you a lot to. We were all sad that you didn't come to us this summer.  
We want to meat you're parents and brother, that must be a shock for you when you found that out. Were doing research about the one you got that letter from. We don't know from who it is yet, but we are working on it! Everything is great on the camp-site.  
Grandma said that you mustn't worry about it, just so you know. Did we say that we missed you a lot?. A summer without you is no fun. We are back at school know and its going great.  
Don't worry about Ron and Hermione, we will take care of that. We are speaking with Madame Mallemour when we will see you again, but that is a surprise for you!. We don't say a thing about that yet, you'll see. Lots of love from Grandma and our parents.  
Lots of love from us and see you soon,  
Love your friends_."

The smile on Harry's face got bigger and bigger and he looked at the others.  
"Timboektoe" was all he said to them. The others smiled at him and they stood up.

A few minutes later they all were in the Common room and sat around the fire.  
"What did they say?" asked Pansy and she smiled at Harry.

"They want to meet our parents and you. They are happy for me and i may not worry too much from them" said Harry and he looked at Draco with a big happy smile.  
Draco smiled back and hugged Harry. After a few seconds, he let go and said "Told you so".

The others smiled to each other and began to talk with each other.  
"What are you going to do with the Halloween feast? " asked Pansy. The boys looked at each other and shook their head.

"I don't know yet, i saw 2 costumes but don't witch I chose" said Greg and looked at Pansy. "All right and you Vince?" asked Pansy. "I still need to buy something" said Vince and looked at the others. Draco, Blaise and Harry all said "We have our costumes" before Pansy could ask them. Everyone laughed hard at that.  
When they all took a breath, Blaise asked "And you Pan?, Do you have it?". Pansy smiled and said "  
Yes, i have it to, but you see it at the feast".

"Okay, great. We shall see then. We can sleep in tomorrow and then we'll see what we'll do after that. But now i'm going to bed, that's for sure. Sweet Dreams" said Harry, he smiled to the others and walked upstairs.  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The next morning, they all stood up late. When everyone was ready, they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.  
When they were done, everyone was going their one way. Blaise and Draco where off outside. Vince and Greg were going to the lake and Patty was looking for other classmates.

Harry walked to the dungeons and knocked on the door by Severus. Severus opened the door and let Harry in.  
"And as to why do i deserve this visit?"asked Severus while he sat on a sofa for the fire. "I wanted to talk to you" said Harry and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"You know, you can do that always" said Severus and put water on the kettle. After a few minutes he was back with two hot goblets of tea and put them on the table.

"Great, thank you. So much is going on lately, i hope that it ends soon" said Harry to Severus and looked at him. "I know Harry, i hope so to" said Severus.

Severus looked at Harry and saw that he was going through a hard time. He hoped he could do something about it, but he didn't know what. _'I must talk with Remus about it'_ thought Severus and smiled at Harry.

After an hour of talking Severus asked "Want to play chess?" and looked at Harry. Harry nodded and they played.  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****  
**When Blaise and Draco went outside, they didn't know what to do.  
"Shall we take a walk?" asked Blaise and looked at Draco.  
"Yes, let's do it" said Draco and he began to walk.

After a while Draco wanted to do something else. He tapped Blaise shoulder and Blaise did the same to him, they laughed. "Shall we look who can run the hardest?" asked Draco and he stood in the right position. "All Right, One, two, three…. GO!" said Blaise and they ran so fast as they can.

A while later they stood still and they took a deep breath.  
"All right, I quit, we can run both fast" said Blaise and he took a breath. "We have to do this more often together" said Draco and he looked at Blaise.

"Fine by me. Condition training" said Blaise with a big smile and they both laughed hard.  
When they had air again, they walked quietly further.  
""Draco, its maybe an absurd question, but do you have an eye on someone?" asked Blaise careful.

It took awhile before Draco answered. "I…Yes..No…I don't know. There is someone but I don't know if that could work out" said Draco and he looked at Blaise.  
Blaise looked shocked at Draco and asked "Who is it?".

"Do you really want to know?" asked Draco. Blaise sighed and said "Of Course".  
"Okay, but don't be scared or anything. It is Neville Longbottom" said Draco softly and he stared worriedly at Blaise.

Blaise was quiet for a while, but began to laugh hard.  
"Blaise!, It's not funny. I mean it" said Draco soft and he looked at the ground. Blaise laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and said "Neville?, Neville Longbottom?. Oh Draco, I think… No I know that he is a good match to you" and he smiled at Draco.  
Draco looked at Blaise thankfully, but began to worry.

"What?" said Blaise and he tried to get Draco to talk. "Now, I'm really grateful that you said that. But what about Luna and his Grandmother?" asked Draco and looked at Blaise for help.

"About Luna, you don't have to worry. Everyone knows that Luna and Neville are great friends, nothing more. About Augusta, you also don't have to worry. So far i know, she isn't happy with Dumbledore and she knows that your parents are good people" said Blaise and he looked at Draco.

He saw that Draco didn't trust him fully and he laid an arm on his shoulder. "Really Draco, don't worry" said Blaise and they walked back to the castle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:**  
**Mila Pink, ** **cyiusblack: **Thank you and no not incest.  
**1sunfun** **, Reithandina:** Thank you  
**AliceCullen0629:** Thank you**  
KakeKake: **Thank you. Yes it is my intention to update more chapters now that I have picked it up again. There are a few chapters already done and ready to be placed.

**Sorry for the very long wait, but here's finally a new chapter!. I hope you like it.**  
****

**Chapter 27**

That evening they all sat in the common room and the others thought that there was something of with Draco and Blaise. Draco looked constantly to Blaise as if he was afraid of something.  
"Draco, is there something wrong?" asked Pansy and she stared at Draco. "There's nothing Pansy, why?" asked Draco back. Blaise knew that Draco wouldn't want the others to know yet of is secret love, not before he was sure of himself.  
"Well, you act funny and you look constantly at Blaise" said Pansy while she stared at the two.  
_'It's time to say something'_ thought Blaise and he said to Pansy "There is nothing wrong, Pansy".  
"Why does he acts so strange than?" asked Pansy and looked at Blaise. "He told me something personal and he needs to think it trough" said Blaise with a sigh. Blaise looked at Draco and Draco nodded to Blaise. "O, I think I know what it is" said Harry whispering and he looked at Blaise and Draco. Draco stared at Harry surprised and then Harry whispered 'Neville'. Harry looked around him, to be sure that no one heard him.  
Draco nodded and stared at the ground.  
"It's really nothing Pansy and even if there was something, he didn't need to worry himself about it" said Harry loud and looked at Pansy. "Alright, if you and Blaise say so" said Pansy and she began talking with Vince and Greg.

After fifteen minutes the topic was braced again, but this time Greg asked Harry if he had an eye on someone. Everyone looked at Harry because this was something they all wanted to know. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the he opened his eyes and said "I don't know, i really don't know".  
The others looked at him and Greg asked "Come on Harry, there must be someone that you like". "No, not at this moment. I didn't have the time to think about it or look around, now have i?" said Harry and he looked at the others. "O, that will be fixed soon, Har" said Pansy while she laughed. "Maybe you get to meet someone at the Halloween feast" said Vince. "Yes, maybe" said Harry and he looked away.  
"Tomorrow is the last chance that you can buy a suite, guys" said Pansy while she looked at Vince and Greg. "We know, we are buying something tomorrow" said Vince and he laughed. "Yeah, we do not want to be around Pansy while she does her make-up" said Greg and smiled at Pansy. "Thank you very much, gentleman" said Pansy. "We are going to walk together to the Halloween feast right?" asked Draco and he looked at the others. "Yes Draco, we all walk together and when we are inside the Great Hall we'll stay together to for the most part of the evening" said Blaise with a smile.  
"Alright, so i will go to bed now. Some people are in need of a beauty  
sleep. I'll see you in the morning guys" said Pansy. "Yes, and you really need it for tomorrow night, right Pansy?" said Harry while he laughed. "Right, sleep well guys" said Pansy and she  
walked away.  
**-**

The next morning Vince and Greg where already gone before the rest came down. They would be back in the afternoon. The others were all coming to and where finally eating some breakfast after an hour.  
"Pansy, please calm down darling, you have all day to get yourself ready for the feast" said Harry and he took Pansy's hand in his while he looked at the others. "Yes Pansy, you will need to eat something before you start" said Blaise and he smiled at Pansy. "Alright, so long as one of you will help me later on with my dress" said Pansy and she looked at the boys. "Alright, one of us will help you with your dress later on" said Draco while he waited for Pansy to nod and then began eating.  
" We hope that Vince and Greg will be back when were done and when were back in the common room we'll change into our suits to, Pansy" said Harry and he looked at the others. When they were done, they stood up an walked together to their common room. They were nearly there when Vince and Greg came walking up to them.  
When they were inside Pansy walked to the girls dorm and was out of sight.  
"Well we don't see her again soon" said Harry to the other guys. "Your right" said Blaise with a smile on his face. The guys sat on the sofa that stood for the fireplace and talked a bit. "Guys, who will help Pansy?" asked Draco while he looked at the others. "I'll do it" said Blaise and he looked at the others.  
Sometime later Pansy walked down the stairs and sat down next to Draco. "And how far along are you?" asked Draco. "I laid everything down on my bed already so we can have lunch together and after that we'll set to work" said Pansy and she laughed. "Beautiful, we'll begin with our suits after lunch as well. By then Vince and Greg will be back" said Harry while he looked at the others. "Yes, of course. Let's get moving then shall we?" said Blaise and the others stoop up as well.

A few minutes later they were all sitting at their house table eating their lunch. "I wonder what the Gryffindors will be wearing tonight?" asked Blaise while he looked at the Gryffindor table. "We'll see it tonight, they will be recognizable" said Pansy and laughed. After they had eat their lunch, they looked around them and saw that only Remus, Severus and Hagrid were still there at the head table. "Are you getting nervous, Pansy?" asked Harry and he looked at her. "Yes, I'm getting nervous" said Pansy and she looked at the others. "Let's hope that Vince and Greg will be here soon" said Blaise.  
They stood up and walked out of the room When they were almost back at the common room, Vince and Greg came walking up to them. They walked in and sat down. "You two are back finally" said Pansy and looked at them. "Now, I was finished earlier but Vince couldn't chose" said Greg and he looked at Vince. "Right, it was a difficult choice to make. But I have a nice looking suit now" said Vince while he looked at the others.  
"Great, I will be upstairs getting myself ready for tonight if someone needs me" said Pansy and walked upstairs.

"Let Pansy do her stuff, because we guys will be quicker done than her" said Greg. The others laughed to and they began talking. A few hours later, it was almost time.  
Pansy was complete done. She had an beautiful red/pink colored dress on with an beautiful venetian mask before her face. Her hair was beautiful done and she had an flower corsage in her hair. "Guys, get ready. I don't want to be late because of you" said Pansy while she shouted it to the boys dorm. "We are coming, Pansy" called Draco and "Calm down, were coming" called Blaise. After a few minutes the guys stood before her in their suit.  
"Finally, wow. You guys look really great" said Pansy while she looked at the boys.  
The guys laughed and said "You look really great to, Pansy". "Well, thank you. Will somebody help with the zip of my dress, please?" asked Pansy. "I'll do it, Pansy. You look very beautiful too" said Blaise while he did her zip right.

She turned around and looked at Harry, Draco, Vince, Greg and Blaise. They all had chosen an simple but beautiful suit that matches their eyes and body's.  
Blaise had an dark brown suit on that suited him really well. Vince and Greg had both chosen an dark blue suit. Draco had on an beautiful silver suit that matched with his eyes really well and an nice black tie. Then came Harry who looked awesome in his emerald green suit. His suit was the same color as his eyes and that looked greet on him. So all the guys looked awesome. "Come guys, we are going to the feast" said Pansy with a smile on her face and she walked in front of the guys to  
the Great Hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Reactions to a few reactions that I got:**  
**Aydreaai:** It's a world of magic and in a world of magic everything is possible.  
**BeautifulLotus:** Thank you  
**ShininStarzz:** Thank you for your reaction, it was my plan to write Blaise and Pansy as a couple later on.

****

**Chapter 28**

The Great Hall was beautiful decorated with a few pumpkins with candles at each side of the room. The four house tables were gone and there stood a few tables for in the place. On the left and right sides of the room there stood a few chairs for the students to rest at. The ceiling was a clear dark blue night with some stars. There was an romantic atmosphere in the hall that came from the flowing candles in the sky. In the middle of the hall stood an table that was used for the drinks. A lot more students walked in and most girls were wearing masks before their faces so that nobody could recognize them. The guys were all wearing nice suits. All of the teachers stood spread and recognizable in the room.  
"O, it's so beautiful" said Pansy while she looked around the room. "Yes, it's nice done" said Blaise. "Come, let's get a nice table for ourselves" said Draco and they picked a nice table. A few minutes later Blaise and Draco came walking back to the table with seven drinks. "Nice, thank you" said Vince and smiled at Blaise.  
In the background there was some music being played and most students started to dance on it. "Will you dance with me?" asked Pansy at Blaise. Blaise didn't answer to that put took Pansy's hand instead and took her to the dance floor. After a few songs they came back and sat with them. "This is quite the evening" said Pansy when she sat down. "Yes, funny isn't it" said Draco and he smiled at her. "It's a shame that it ends so early" said Harry when he came back with new drinks. "Thanks, I just needed that" said Pansy and she took a glass out of Harry's hands. "Nice, is it just me or is it a bit restless there by the Gryffindors?" said Harry while he looked at them. Pansy and Blaise also looked at the Gryffindors and saw that they were getting restless.

Ron stood angrily before Harry, before they could say something. "Have fun do you?, because soon that will be over" said Ron and he looked at Harry. "Good evening and what have I done know?" said Harry calm. "You..you.., don't think this is over" said Ron angrily and he stormed back to the Gryffindors. Ron went away and Hermione came to him next. "Hello to you to, Granger. Did you came to say the things that Ron didn't say?" asked Harry and took a sip of his drink. "Do you know what for an bastard you are Potter?, I feel sick when i look at you, i can't stand you. You say that we are the guilty ones and that we are the bad guys. A, that's just sad Potter!. You lets us see that you are happy with your new friends but from the inside you are a nothing but sad, sad person. This is not over yet Potter, that I can promise you" said Hermione angrily.  
Everyone looked at Hermione as if she wasn't right in the head and then looked at Harry. "Thank you, I know that you hate me and that you betrayed me for a stupid reason. But that doesn't mean that you can talk like that to me" said Harry and before anyone's knows it, Harry was slapped in the face by Hermione.  
Nobody heard the doors of The Great Hall open again and that it closed with a loud noise. Everyone looked at Harry and Hermione. Harry stammered backwards and fell to the ground but he didn't reach the ground because someone had caught him. Harry looked up and he saw that Jules was the one who was holding him. Harry stood up and hugged Jules.  
"Jules" said Hermione and she looked at him.

"Hello Hermione, who gave you the right to slap Harry?" said Jules and he looked angry at her. Harry had hugged the others in the mean time. "A, The Timboektoe crew came to rescue Harry" said Ron suspicious and he stood next to Hermione. Isa, Kars, Edgar, Mona, Brian, Justin, Romeo, Annabel and Stef went to stand by Jules. "No, but we came to hear the going on" said Kars. "You surly did not believe that you could say anything and everything about Harry while you can come away with it?, Who in the hell do you think you are?" said Isa angrily and the hall went quiet at that. "We make that out for ourselves" said Ron and he laid his arm around Hermione."Do you really think that?, No is the answer. Don't think that you are still welcome on the camping because you aren't. We don't want betrayers on the camping. Poor Ms Weasley, what will she think about this?" said Mona and she looked with a deadly face at Ron and Hermione. "Who gave you the right to say all of these things to us?" asked Ginny angrily.  
"Hmm, Let we say that we have the right to stay this because we know Harry from an early age, longer than you. Granger, what will your parents think about all of this?. Their sweet and caring little baby daughter has changed into a monster before her best friend. They don't know you and they don't recognize you anymore, they are even scared of you. Did you truly want that?, Did you reach your goal now?. Because this is what is really going on now Hermione, if you continue this then you will lose your loving parents!. But why would i interfere?, this is what you really want and that's what you will get to" said Jules with an ice-cold voice.

Everyone was very quiet and looked at Hermione who had tears rolling of her cheeks. "What to think about you Ron?, I mean your parents didn't raise you like that. They shall be disappointed and feel ashamed of you, but that isn't crazy cause they don't know their own bloody son anymore. With everything that you do, you will only cause them more pain and sadness. If you aren't careful, than your parents will disown you maybe and is that what you want?. If that happens that you won't have a family anymore and no money to live off, you will be living on the streets . Is that what you really want?" said Mona icy.  
For a moment Ron was complete still but that didn't last long. "That's all Harry's fault" said Ron while he pointed at Harry. Harry stood more closer to Jules now and Jules held Harry stronger.  
"No Ron, that is not Harry's fault but your own. Only you and Hermione are doing this and are saying mean things. Harry has nothing to do with that, you do. Don't blame someone else of your fault doings while you know that you are doing it to yourself" said Kars with an strange calm voice. "Don't interfere, this is something between us" said Ron. "O, but then we must interfere. You know that Harry is a younger brother for us and for some he is even more than that. We wouldn't want Harry to have pain because of two complete idiots who suddenly turns there back on him. If you do anything to Harry, then you will be a plaything for us to do what we want with it. do you understand that?" said Romeo with an ice voice to them.

In the mean while Draco had walked over to Harry and now he had an crying Harry in his arms. "Ssh, calm down Harry, everything is going to be all right, calm down" whispered Draco to Harry and he rubbed his back. Harry said nothing but cried a little more and began shaking a little. Draco began whispering to Harry, so long till he calmed down finally. Harry stood back and Jules and the others gave Draco a hand.  
"So this must be Draco, Harry's older brother. We heard a lot about you and your parents" said Isa with a smile. "All good things i hope" said Draco. Before they could say anything more an angry Dumbledore arrived with Remus and Severus. "What does this mean?, Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked an angry Dumbledore. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. We are Harry's friends from Timboektoe, you've received a few letters from Madame Mallemour and gave her consent that we might visit Harry" said Stef.  
"It's good to see you all again, the last time was a long time ago" said Remus and he shook hands with all of them or hugged them. "It's good to see you to, Remus" said all of them.

"Dumbledore, it is in my right as Professor that i give Miss Granger here an detention with me for a month because she slapped an student in the face" said Severus and he looked at Albus. "But that's not fair" said Ron angrily. "Not fair, Mr Weasly?, then you will also have a month word of detention with Professor Lupin" said Severus calm and watched as Weasley and Granger stormed of together. "Sorry, I hoped on a nicer acquaintance with you. It's nice to meet all of you" said Severus  
"O, that doesn't matter. It's nice to finally meet you" said Stef and the others nodded. Without saying anything the Headmaster stormed out of the room angrily. "Is he mad?" asked Harry fearful and he looked at Severus and Remus. "Let him be, cub. He knows that can't do a thing about it now because otherwise he will be dealing with us or Madame Mallemour" said Remus. "Shall we go to my personal rooms then to finish this meeting?" asked Severus. Everyone nodded his or her consent and they all followed Severus to his personal rooms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note:** Al the personages are from JK Rowling and not mine.  
There are a few personages that belongs to a Dutch writer Carry Slee.

**Everyone that I got a reaction from thank you!, I hope that this chapter will be a good one after the long wait!.  
**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Chapter 29

When everyone was inside in Severus rooms, they all sat before the fireplace. Well all of them but Harry was pulled by Jules to sit on his lap. Everyone laughed at that and made themselves comfortable. "So, you guys are Harry's friends of Timboektoe?, Harry has told me a lot about you" said Severus and he looked at the others.  
"Yes, we are. I'm Isa and next to me are Mona, Justin, Brian, Romeo, Stef, Annabel and my brother Kars. Oh and Harry is sitting on Jules lap" said Isa with a smile. "How long are you guys staying?" asked Harry softly and he stared at Jules. "Do you really want to get rid of us so fast?, no kidding Harry, we stay for the weekend" said Kars.  
Mean while Remus got back in the room with a lot of mugs of warm chocolate and placed them on the table, while picking up his own mug.

Harry touched his face and pulled back fast. "Does it hurt, Harry?" asked Jules softly and he looked at Harry. "Yes" said Harry and he walked to Severus bedroom. Severus and Jules stood up on the same time and followed Harry to the bedroom. "Harry?" asked Jules softly but Harry didn't look up.  
Severus picked up an vial filled with an healing cream and sat himself on the bed next to Harry. "Harry, I'll rub this cream on your face all right?. The pain will slowly fade" said Severus as he looked at Harry. He dried Harry's tears an rubbed the cream on his face. "In a few minutes it will work" said Severus and he hugged Harry. Harry hugged Severus back and looked at him. "Are you all right?" asked Severus worried. "Yeah a little bit, go back to the others. Jules and I will be coming soon, all right?. Thank you, Severus" said Harry. "  
Of course, Harry" said Severus and he walked out of the room.  
Jules sat himself next to Harry on the bed and laid an arm around him. Harry laid his head on Jules shoulder and took a deep breath. Jules petted Harry's head and said softly "A lot has happened Harry, but it's going to be all right".  
Again Harry took an deep breath and said softly "I know that.. I mean I hope that's it going to be all right again soon. A lot has happened lately and i know that they love me, they that a lot to me. But sometimes i can't help but think 'If I didn't receive this letter, all this was not happening'. I writhed this unknown man or woman a letter again Jules but haven't received an answer yet. It is so bad and i was afraid of losing all of you". "Har, I know. If i am really honest with you than i can say that it was a big shock for us to, but we only thought about you and how you needed all of us right now. That is the reason why we are here in the first place" said Jules softly. "I'm so happy that all of you are here with me" said Harry and he hugged Jules hard.

Meanwhile back in the living room you could find the others talking to Remus and Severus.  
"Is everything fine with Harry?" asked Romeo when Severus walked back in the room. "No worries everything will be fine. Harry just wanted some alone time with Jules" said Severus and sat next to Remus. "I've got that" said Stef with a big smile.  
"So, how long do you guys know Harry?" asked Remus and he looked at the others. "Long, he comes to the camping with the Dursleys for a long time" said Isa. "Yes, that's how we became friends with Harry" said Kars softly. "All right, it's nice to see that some friends are still there for him in the time that he needs it" said Severus and he took a sip of his mug of warm chocolate.  
Everyone took a sip from his or her drink and they all looked at each other. "I know that Harry still needs to get used to us, I know that that is not easy for him but we all do what we can to make it easier for him. But can somebody please tell me what is going one between Harry and Jules?, i mean they look like they are really close to each other and it seems as if they are in a relationship" said Draco softly out of nowhere. Everyone looked at each other and then laughed out loud. "I think that Harry and Jules have some explaining to do" said Mona with a big smile. "Ah, Come on!, you can tell me" said Draco and everybody laughed. In that moment Harry and Jules came back in the living room and sat themselves on the sofa.  
"What's going on in here?" asked Harry softly and he looked at the others. "Well, your dear brother over there wants to know really badly, if there is something going on between you and Jules?" said Brian with a smile. Jules and Harry looked at each other and then looked at Draco.  
"Who said we are ever going to tell you that piece of information?" said Jules in a teasing voice. "Stop it Jules, I think that everyone knows about us all ready. They know it faster than me tough, but it is so Draco.." said Harry and he stared at Jules. "Harry and i are an couple only recently, we have walked past each other for a long time tough. Isa and Mona got us together" said Jules and he laid an arm around Harry. "Finally!, that took you guys long enough to admit it" said Stef with a big smile. "Yeah, it took you long enough guys" said Annabel with a big smile on her lips.  
Everyone laughed and everyone talked together for some while.

After a while was it Justin who looked on his watch and said "Guys, I don't want to ruin this happy get together but it's all ready late . Severus do you know where we shall be sleeping?". "You are quite right Justin, yes you can all sleep in the Slytherin dormitory for now" said Severus. "All right, we must be going then. See you tomorrow Sev, Rem" said Draco while he stood up. The others all stood up to and followed Draco out of the room. After a few minutes they all stood in the Slytherin common room and the girls followed Pansy upstairs to girls dormitory. The guys followed Harry and Draco up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "I'm so happy that you guys are with me now" said Harry with a smile while he sat in his bed. "We are happy to be with you also, Harry" said Brian with a smile and hugged Harry.  
It didn't take long after that, that all guys where fast asleep.


End file.
